Of Secrets and Reunions
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Second installment Of Secrets and Weddings. After Dino Thunder the rangers are having a reunion, but Kim's hiding something, Kira and Conner keep disappearing and Jason and Trini just want sometime alone. But with all the rangers together who knows what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I decided that I needed to write something funny so while rereading my story Of Secrets and Weddings I discovered there were several things mentioned but never explained.**

**Of Secrets and Reunions Summary: Several years have past and Tommy and his wife Kimberly have learned that the power rangers are getting together for a reunion. But when power rangers get together something is bound to happen, something that will remind them that they are anything but normal human beings. Especial since someone is keeping a secret from the others.**

Chapter One: Return to Normal

Tommy Oliver glanced around at the scene, Well this warehouse needs torn down he thought as he picked his way to the teenagers.

As soon as he got close enough Conner held up his gem, "I feel, different, like not totally normal, but not all super charged up."

Tommy chuckled, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger, it took all of the gems power to defeat Mesogog, severing your connection to the morphing grid in the process. However, a butterfly cannot turn back into a caterpillar, nor can a ranger turn back into a civilian. You will forever be stronger, faster, and nimbler than normal people."

Conner groaned, "At least tell me that all the crazy stuff is over with, this school year has been insane."

Tommy blinked, "What are you talking about? This year seemed pretty normal to me, recruited team, fought bad guy, won, sounds about right to me."

The teens slowly started to back away, Dr O was kidding right?

"Hello rangers," a female voice called out, causing them to turn around in fear.

"Cassidy," Tommy stated, "What are you doing here?" And the curse of the ranger strikes again.

"We," she said, pointing between her and Devin, "Caught the whole thing on tape." She showed them the video tape that they had used.

Tommy looked at his teammates and then at Cassidy, "Look Cassidy, you don't know how dangerous that tape can be, what it can do to us, and my former teammates."

Cassidy took a deep breath, "I know, that's why I'm giving it to you, you're my friends, your secrets safe with me."

Before anyone could say or do anything Darth Vader's theme song from Star Wars suddenly started. Everybody started to look around, Tommy and Conner even looked up to check for death stars, after all as power rangers you couldn't be to careful.

"I think it's coming from your pocket, Dr O," Ethan said, trying to hide his grin as Tommy pulled out his cell phone.

"You changed my ring tone didn't you?" Tommy demanded as he answered the phone, "This is Tommy Oliver, how may I help you?"

_"Did you forget something, Handsome?"_ a voice said from the other line of the phone.

"Nope, not that I can think of, why, did I forget something?" Tommy asked alarmed, he really thought his memory was doing better, but was he mistaken?

_"Just a wife, waiting to be picked up from the airport, for the past two hours! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!"_

Tommy shook his head though his wife couldn't see it, "I'll be right there Beautiful, sorry I got tied up, You know how it goes, Power rangers and such."

_"Only you Thomas!"_

"Says the one who got kidnapped on the day of her brother's wedding."

_"Just come pick me up before I call Jason in, you know that threat wasn't idol."_

"Okay, okay, I'm only five minutes away."

_"So you'll be here in two minutes, great."_

Tommy winced as Conner snickered, "Dr. O has a girlfriend."

"I do not," Tommy growled before saying softer, "She's my wife, and if I don't get to the airport to pick her up two hours ago I will be sleeping on the couch."

As he hurried off Conner turned to the others, "I didn't know Dr. O was married."

He jumped into his jeep and tore down the road praying that no police officer tried to stop him before he could reach the airport, which he arrived at only half a minute later than what his wife had predicted. She must have thought he was already in the car.

Kimberly Oliver was standing by the passenger pick up, drop off point, tapping her foot, a large pile of suitcases next to her.

Tommy quickly jumped out of the car and started to toss suitcases in the back as fast as he could, "Sorry, Got tied up at work."

Kim simply rolled her eyes, "What's next, blue? Or are you going to go with more six ranger colors, gold, silver? Planning on being the first orange one, or brown?" She tapped her chin for a second before snapping her finger, "I know, you want to be the first male pink ranger, you'll look great in pink."

"Yeah, and I'll get to raid your side of the closet for a change, and get rid of some of your clothes because I keep having to buy new wardrobes."

Kim's eyes grew round, "You wouldn't dare." She announced giving him the death glare.

Tommy opened the passenger door for her before hurrying around the car to the driver's seat, "Oh yeah?" Tommy asked cheekily, giving her a smile as he put the car in drive.

They, however, hadn't gone far before Tommy's phone rang.

"This is Tommy."

_"Tommy we're short a chaperone, you need to help out with the prom tonight."_

"Ask one of the other teachers, Kim just got back from Florida."

_"Bring her with, we could use another chaperone, and one of them have to be you to ensure that those teens of yours don't blow up the museum."_

"No one's going to blow up the museum, Hayley, I promise."

_"Sure no one will blow it up, just like no one blew up that lab you were in."_

"Okay you have a point," Tommy conceded, "When a power ranger is involved things happen, Look at what happened when I was trying to tie the knot with Kim." With that he hung up, before turning to Kim, "I know it's last minute, but do you want to go to prom with me, I need help making sure that my teammates don't blow something up at the museum during it."

Kim shook her head, "It's nice finally getting back to a normal life."

...

**A/N: Well I figured that I'll post this today because it is the one year anniversary of finishing Of Secrets and Weddings. Please review, and give me suggestions of anything you want to see happen, rather in the present or flash backs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Tommy opened the door to the passenger side of his jeep and helped Kim to step out. She looked beautiful in her pink formal dress, but Tommy knew the truth, Kim was amazing with a needle and had made that dress so she could freely move in it if an attack happened. She had once had to fight in a regular formal dress and it had been a nightmare.

Tommy himself was wearing something that he could comfortably move in, after all, a ranger could never be too careful, he just hoped the others thought of that. Probably not, they hadn't had time to adjust to their new normal.

Hayley greeted them warmly, giving Kim a quick squeeze, though Hayley tended to complain on how complicated and crazy associating with the former rangers made her life, she had to admit that she actually enjoyed it. Despite how crazy they were, or how strange things always happened around them, they made the best of friends.

"Kim, you're back, good," Hayley announced, "So how many times…?"

She didn't need to finish the question, it was a running gag inside the power ranger circle, "Twice," Kim replied, "No monsters, the one is in jail and, well they are trying to find the other fellow. Although they might want to expand their search upward if you get my drift. That guy was bad news to anyone he looked at."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you just report them to the police like a normal human being?"

"Normal's the key word there," Kim said flatly, "Why get the police involved, they had been trying to catch this guy for about a decade now and haven't had any success. So I did the world a favor, besides he figured out my secret."

Hayley suddenly understood why Rita Repulsa had constant headaches while dealing with the power rangers during their glory days.

Tommy laughed, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, "Come on Kim, you know that if you get Hayley going you'll spend the whole dance arguing on rather or not what we do is normal, besides I want to introduce you to my team and allies. Some of them were are worst enemies you know."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Sounds about right, I mean look at Karone, arch nemesis of the Astro Rangers to the first one Andros calls in an emergency."

Tommy lead her upstairs, Trent and Anton probably wouldn't give him as hard a time as Ethan and Conner. He smiled as he noticed Trent, leaning over the balcony talking to Conner and Ethan. It looked like, surprisingly, like they both had dates.

"Hey Trent," Tommy called out, "So what are you planning to do with your time now that your time isn't being spent saving the world."

"I'm headed to art school in the fall," Trent admitted.

Tommy smiled, turning to face Trent's father, "And you're okay with that."

"Yeah," Anton agreed, "besides if even half of those horror stories are true that Hayley told me about power rangers, he would have gone to art school without my permission, so I better give the permission and keep the son."

"Wise words," Kim agreed, stepping out from behind Tommy, "But you still have some explaining to do, we hold grudges, and I want to know why you tried to blow up my husband?"

"That was Mesogog, this is Anton," Tommy protested, "That's like saying that the Green ranger and White Ranger were the same person."

Kim nodded, same person, two completely different personalities.

Tommy disappeared long enough to introduce Kira's band while Kim talked to Anton, Trent and Leslie Randall's the high school principal and former henchman for Mesogog.

Kira was only half way through her set when the doors burst open and Tyrannodrones stormed the place.

"Tyrannodrones! They must have gotten off the island lab before it exploded," Trent sounded frightened, "What do we do?"

Kim smiled, "What we do best!" she shouted as she flipped herself off the balcony railing to the floor below, before quickly taking out two of the robot lizard creatures.

Trent quickly followed her, much to the alarm of his Father and principal.

Kim quickly swiped the legs of one of the robots from underneath them, "Have a nice trip," she said, before kicking another one hard in the chest, "See you next fall," she called out, by this time, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Tommy had showed up, and Trent, Conner, Ethan and Kira stepped back with the rest of the students and staff, watching in awe as Dr Oliver and this mysterious woman took out every last one of the Tyrannodrones. It was as if they were dancing they seemed to move together in such away that they complimented each other and never got in each others way. And they made it look easy like taking a walk down the lane easy.

"She's amazing," Conner gasped, as Kim kicked one of the Tyrannodrones so hard that its head flew off and landed in the punch bowl.

"She looks famillar," Kira agreed, tilting her head to one side, "I think she's one of us."

"She knows Dr. O," Trent added, "Maybe she's one of his old teammates?"

"Yeah," Kim said stopping next to them, "I'm also his wife."

…

Conner looked around the dance floor looking for anything that he could use as an excuse to ditch Krista. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that they had nothing in common. He tried to make polite conversation, but it always ended after a brief answer.

"I'm going to get us some punch," Krista finally announced before leaving.

Soon after she left, Kira stepped in, looking more beautiful than Conner had ever seen her in his life, "So how are things going with Krista?" she asked.

"Horrible," Conner admitted, "We have nothing in common, She talks about plants and bugs and I have no idea what she is talking about, or I talk about martial arts, power rangers or soccer and she has no idea what I am talking about."

Kira nodded, "You know, before we met, I had no idea about computers or soccer, but now I know quite a bit of both, not enough to do much with it, but enough to know what you and Ethan are talking about."

"Did you see Mrs. O kick that head off, it was amazing!" Conner exclaimed.

"She's the original Pink," Kira explained, "Some say she can give Dr O a run for his money."

"No way," Conner started as another slow dance started, it was one of Kira's favorite songs. He knew that because she was always humming it to herself with her helmet mike on during battles and stuff, "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Krista returned soon after to discover that Conner was dancing with Kira, they were laughing and talking. It honestly looked like they where having a better time than they had been having. In fact, Krista saw the way Kira had been watching them out of the corner of her eyes. She had a feeling that Kira wanted out of the friend zone and into something more personal when it came to a certain soccer player.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The dance was coming to a close, it was the last dance of the night, several of the students had already left, most of them had left after the attack, not that Conner blamed them, he considered leaving too, once he saw his teacher's wife kick the head clean off one of them.

"Thanks Conner," Kira said, leaning her head against his shoulder, enjoying the moment. The next thing they knew their lips met.

Conner was the one who broke the kiss, "Oh my goodness, we went to far. I'm so sorry, I got carried away."

Kira gave him a weird look, "It's just a kiss, and it's not like I'm seeing anybody."

Conner froze, "But you and Trent?"

"This isn't a fairy tale, I thought he looked cute when we first met, nothing more. Falling in love at first sight only works in fairy tales."

"So you and Trent aren't dating?"

Kira shook her head, "No... we gave it a shot but our personalities didn't mix well."

"So maybe we could..." Conner trailed off, horrified to realize that he was blushing. He had probably asked every girl out at the high school, and he had never been this embarrassed before.

"I guess we can give it a try, just don't call me babe okay."

The two young love birds were so caught up with each other they didn't notice the two older love birds that were watching them, one of them with a knowing look in their eyes, "You owe me, Handsome," she crowed, I told you that those two would end up together."  
Tommy stared in disbelief at his wife, how in the world had she been able to predict the budding romance between those two, they both couldn't stand each other when they were first chosen and this was the first time Kim had met them.

"How did you?" he asked, his mouth gaping open.

"When you first told me about the teens I noticed something about their personalities that made me realize that those two would end up dating at some point."

...Florida, Eight and a half months earlier...

Kimberly Oliver entered her dorm room with a sigh, she didn't understand why Tommy always insists that she uses her maiden name while competing. Super villains knew her by both names by this point, but she also knew that Tommy just did this to protect her, even if she ached to be with him. Once this Pan Global Games are done she was retiring and spending time with Tommy, settle down, or as settle downed as a former power rangers life can be.

She flopped down on the bed with an audible sigh, maybe tomorrow would be better. On the nightstand next to her the phone started to ring. Kimberly popped up, a smile spreading on her face, she recognized that ring tone, it was Tommy. She quickly grabbed it and hit answer, "Hello."

_"The Morphin' Grid hates me," _her husband's voice filtered through the phone.

Kim stifled a laugh, while Tommy was trying out to sound dejected, she could pick up the slight hint of pride and excitement that he was trying so hard to hide. He probably would have succeeded too, if she hadn't known him so well, "What happened, are you active again?"

_"Yes I'm Black," _Tommy said with a groan, and Kim could almost hear him say _like Zack._

"Well, it can't be that bad," Kim insisted.

_"Not that bad, I'm teammates with a bunch of my students, and they hate each other! I'm spending half my time breaking up fights between them and the other half of the time making sure they do their homework!"_

"What are they like?" Kim asked, trying to figure out what Tommy was complaining about. From what she could understand, Ethan, the blue ranger was a typical blue, smart as can be but with a hidden strength nobody could see. It was, however, the next two, Kira, the yellow ranger, and Conner, the red ranger, that Tommy had the most problems with. From what Tommy told her Conner was super dedicated to Soccer, just like she had been to gymnastics, and thought the whole world revolved around sports and girls. He just needed to grow up some, she was the first one to admit that before she was a power ranger pretty much the only thing she was interested in was gymnastics and clothes. As for Kira, change the music thing for karate and he would be describing himself from high school. More of a loner than anything else, but once in the right group of friends they truly shined.

"I bet by the end of the school year those two would be a couple."

"_Ethan and Conner?"_

"No, Conner and Kira."

"_But they hate each other."_

"Just watch and see."

...Present day Reefside...

"So," Tommy said slowly, "You figured out that they where perfect for each other because they reminded you of us when we first became rangers."

"Yep pretty much," Kim said, looking around, "So do you think we can sneak out of here before they recruit us for the clean up crew? I want to finish unpacking before it gets to late."

Tommy looked confused, and was about to point out the fact that she was already unpacked, when she noticed the gleam in her eyes and her nod towards a few of the remaining students, who were in hearing range, "I think we hired a professional cleaner to come by in the morning, let's go."

They had almost made it to the front door when Leslie Randall stopped them, Tommy groaned now what.

"I am sure that you are aware that this coming Thursday is the Senior Beach Party, I was wondering if you and your wife would care to help chaperone, we'll get a sub for you."

Tommy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "last time i was on a beach was on that island. It's where I found the gems, the place blew up eighteen hours later."

Kim nodded, "Last time I was on the beach, some guy old enough to be my grandfather got a little bit too friendly, the police are still looking for him."

Principal Randall blinked in surprised, "Do I want to know?"

"Not if you value your sanity!" Hayley called out from across the room causing them to wonder how she knew what they were talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Kim crawled into bed after the dance with a sigh, "my bed in Florida wasn't this comfortable."

Tommy, however was shaking out his clothes with a look of concentration, "Now where is it, I know Hayley bugged me, now where is that bug!"

Kim climbed out of the bed, looking concerned as well, "Can't you wait until the morning to do that? I've been waiting for this night for months."

"I know that, Beautiful, but I don't think Hayley would like to hear us tonight, like you said we have been waitin"g for months for this."

"How do you know it was Hayley, doesn't seem like something she'll do, she understands that you are a married man. Now Ethan, on the underhand, is a little bit of a prankster."

Tommy thought about this for a second, "True," he said, "If he really doesn't want to hear what is going on, he shouldn't have bugged me."

...

Monday morning saw Kim rolling over in the bed only to be met by Tommy, something she wasn't expecting, she had heard his alarm go off awhile ago and had assumed that he had went to work without saying good bye, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Tommy shook his head, "It's Senior ditch day."

"You're a teacher not a student," Kim pointed out with amusement, this past weekend had been amazing and she was glad that he wanted one more day together.

"So none of my students are going to be there," Tommy sat up, "Besides, I figured that we could go to Hayley's for breakfast. Whoever turns red when they see us is who bugged us."

Kim stretched out slowly, "You just want to give your students a hard time for skipping class."

Tommy grinned, she was right of course, he wanted to see how many students he could get to stuttering.

...

For it being an official school morning Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe was bustling, so much in fact that Hayley asked Trent to help out. The mood was festive as everyone played games and such.

Suddenly the mood changed as the door opened and closed as Tommy Oliver entered the room, "Well now I know where my first period science class is," as several of the students scrambled away from him, Conner, Ethan and Kira being the fastest.

Tommy plopped down at the table that they had just dived underneath with Kim next to him, "Did I ever tell you about my Senior ditch day. We dived behind the counter when we heard Ms. Appleby show up. Hid there while she got a smoothie and had some small talk with Ernie, Then as she was leaving she called out, 'I'll see you all tomorrow in class, I recognized Tommy's truck!'"

Underneath the table Kira quickly clasped a hand over Conner's mouth to prevent him from laughing.

Above the table Kim laughed, "how did she know it was your truck?"

"Because every time they announced that somebody's lights where on they give a description of the car, and more times than not, I was the only one being paged. So it wasn't hard to figure out that the red pick up truck was mine."

"So," Kim asked, "how long do we sit here and make them suffer underneath the table?"

Tommy shrugged, "Until they give up and come out."

Ethan shook his head, "I don't get it, that bug I planted in his watch says he's still at home, how is he here?"

Tommy overheard him, so Kim had been right, it had been Ethan, "Oh, I don't know, it's not like I have a device that locates tracking devices, almost lost my secret identity due to one of those."

With that Ethan exclaimed, "Oh come on!" Before hitting his head on the top of the table.

After that the three teens, Trent was still helping Hayley, crawled out from underneath the table, "How did you know we were there?" Kira asked.

"Um Conner's car was in the parking lot," Tommy started, "And somebody tagged you on their status of hanging at Hayley's."

All three teens turned to look at a certain girl in pink who was on her phone, "What!" She demanded.

"Cassidy," Ethan started, "you do realize that our teachers could see your post, right?"

"Well, it's not like it was Miss Randall, it was Dr O, and he's cool."

"Yeah, but we can't plan our senior prank with him here." Conner whined.

Tommy snorted, "No way you can top the prank my friends and I did."

Kim and Hayley gave each other a terrified look, "What exactly happened?"

"No way," Kim snapped, "I'm having Billy lock up his shrink ray."

"What did they do?" Hayley asked nervous to hear the truth.

"I don't know, I wasn't there," Kim said, "but it had to do with Billy's shrink ray, a Zord on a roof, something up the flag pole, and a whole lot of apples."

Conner blinked, "A Zord, how did you get a Zord on the roof?"

Tommy was about to answer when Kim cleared her throat, "Do I have to remind you that you are a teacher, again. Honestly sometimes I wonder if you became a teacher just to relive your high school years. You certainly been doing enough of the same things. Detention on the first day."

Tommy leaned forward and whispered into Conner's ear, "Tell you Thursday at the beach, best day to do the prank, I'll give you and a few others a lift to the school, I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy leaned forward and whispered into Conner's ear, "Tell you Thursday at the beach, best day to do the prank, I'll give you and a few others a lift to the school, I have an idea."

...

Tommy was grading the finals Wednesday afternoon when there was a knock on the door, "It's Open!" he called out recognizing Conner's knock. Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Cassidy and Devan all entered the room.

"Come on Dr. O," Cassidy said, "The whole class wants to know about your big prank."

Tommy shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint but that prank is top secret."

"Puh...lease," the teens chorus as one, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Tommy said with a sigh, how did they learn that puppy dog eyes were his weakness.

...Sometime after Turbo the Movie...

Tommy crouched down in the shadows by the school, "This would be so much easier if we could convince Kim to help out." He hissed. He had wanted to spend more time with Kim before she went back to Florida, but seeing him with Kat had been to much for her, at least that was what Jason said, and she was waiting at his house while they pulled the prank, which meant they had to do some of it the night before.

"Do you have the flag?" he hissed to Jason, who had recruited Trini into helping create a flag for them to put up the flag pole.

"Right here," Jason whispered back, unfolding the flag, on it was a picture of them in their old uniforms with their cap and gown over top and large letters announcing "if we can do it you can do, stay in school, a message from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Class of 96."

"Neat, inspirational, just what we needed," Adam stated, "A prank they won't want to take down."

"Yeah," Rocky complained, "If you want to do a lame prank like that," His face lit up, "Can you distract Zordon and Alpha while I steal the Ninjetti megazord?"

"Why?" Tommy asked, already getting nervous, he had that look in his eyes, that look that Zack was famous for.

"Well, you know how last year, the seniors 'Borrowed' a crane from a construction site and put Mr. Caplan's car on the roof, I figured that we could go one step further and put a megazord on the roof. It's not like we will need the Ninjetti zords anyways."

"Zack, no," Jason said, before shaking his head, "I mean Rocky, sorry I have to yell at Zack a lot."

just then the door to the high school opened and closed, causing them to duck down, only for Rocky to call out, "Yo, did you did it?"

Zack, for of course it was him nodded his head, "Looks like an apple orchard threw up in there."

"What did you do?" Tommy and Jason asked in perfect unison.

"Nothing," Rocky and Zack replied also in perfect unison.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other, before looking at Kat and Tanya, "Let's go before whatever they did blows up."

...Reefside High...

"They had stuffed our homeroom's teacher's classroom with apples, rumour has it that she was still finding them the next school year, and the managed to steal the zord and put it on the roof and find Billy's shrink ray and shrink all the cars in the faculty lot. It was madness, but the Flag now has a place of honor in the hall."

"No way!" Conner exclaimed, "I remember hearing abut that flag, I have a poster of it in my room."

Everybody turned to look at him, "What," he demanded, "Everyone in my middle school got one at graduation."

"Too bad our powers are gone and our suits with them, that would have been an epic prank." Ethan groaned.

"Let me see what I can dig up." Tommy promise, "meet me during the party tomorrow and we'll get started."

"I can design the flag," Trent offered.

"Can't we do something not so lame," Conner asked, "like fill your room with olives."

"No!"

...

Kim glanced around at all the students, doing a quick head count, chaperoning a senior class field trip sounded easy. she just had to make sure that they didn't leave without permission or do anything inappropriate, but she didn't figure in the fact that Tommy, her husband would sneak off with some of the kids. Though the flag they made was similar to the one that her teammates had made all those years ago and they had had everyone at the beach sign it. But she was worried about what else they would do, after all Conner and Ethan was just as bad as Rocky and Zack, and they didn't need to raid Billy's gadgets.

"Kimberly!" the voice made Kim look up in surprise, Karone, one of the Pink Lost Galaxy Rangers, was headed her way, "Hayley told me I could find you here, where's Tommy?"

"Probably over his head in trouble, he helped the team design a flag like the one in Angel Grove, but a couple of his teammates are to much like Zack and Rocky for comfort," she sighed, "So what's up."

Karone glanced up for a second before remembering what the saying meant, "Remember how my brother and his team were helping build a power ranger theme park? Well, they convinced the owners to let them pick some guests to try out the park before the grand opening, you know power rangers, allies, and those affected the most by the monster attacks. each team will pick people to come. That way the workers won't be able to just figure out who is who because not all of us will be power rangers or allies."

"Clever," Kim said, "But your brother does remember what happened last time we did something like this, right?"

"Come on, surely they won't make the same mistake twice."

"Yes Karone they will." Kim muttered more to herself than to her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Clever," Kim said, "But your brother does remember what happened last time we did something like this, right?"

"Come on, surely they won't make the same mistake twice."

"Yes Karone they will." Kim muttered more to herself than to her friend.

Her friend, however, had the sharp hearing of a power ranger and heard that, though all she did was nod in agreement.

* * *

Leslie had been warned that the power rangers were borderline crazy, that was one reason she asked Tommy and his wife to chaperone the school's senior beach party, in the hopes that the best way to stop the teens from going crazy was to put an adult that already knew just how crazy they were. She was not expecting a teacher to join forces with the students, nor had she expected them to have excess to a giant magnet that they used to lift the school bus that they used to transport everyone to the beach up into the air, stranding everyone who didn't drive up themselves.

She had groaned when she had heard that piece of news from the bus driver who had just happened to still be on the bus when it had been lifted up. Hopefully Tommy or Kim might be able to get it down. She dialed the number that Tommy had listed.

"Thank you for calling the power ranger hotline please state your emergency and we will get to you as soon as possible."

Leslie groaned, never again, she was never going to hire a former power ranger as a teacher ever again, they were worst than students. As was proven as she stepped out of her office and was nearly run over by a student dressed up as a monster, at least she hoped it was a student and not an actual monster. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she saw another group of students dressed as power rangers, they had made sure that the costumes were as poor of quality as could be, so that people wouldn't notice that the students in the helmets sounded an awful lot like the actual rangers. She shook her head, this was insane.

"Dr. Oliver," Leslie snapped trying to do her best Elsa impression, "I don't know what is going on, but I do know that you are involved somehow."

Tommy, who had been following after the teens stopped and turned around to face her, "Now what ever gave you that idea?"

"The giant magnet and the school bus," she explained, giving him a hard look, "Do I even want to know what that is about?"

Tommy shrugged, "The machine Empire once decided to go through Billy's lab to see if he had anything they could use. Even though Billy never was a strong fighter, he sure did know how to use his head, and his magnet. Kim told him to lock up his shrink ray so I asked for the magnet instead."

She was about to ask, she was questioning rather or not she wanted to hear the answer or not, just why did this Billy fellow gave him the magnet after being informed that he wanted his shrink way for a prank. She never got a chance to ask though because Dr. Oliver was called away with a shout of, "Dr. O."

Leslie shook her head, maybe she should call the fire department and let them know that any alarms at the school would be false alarms because she wouldn't pass it off on Ethan to trigger a fire alarm.

...

Kim was not impressed when she saw the terrified bus driver trying to figure out how to get down from several feet in the sky, she knew where Tommy got the magnet but where did he get the crane?

"Do you know anybody who is in construction?" Karone asked, following her gaze.

Kim shook her head, "No, most of us went into martial arts or emergency response, none of us went into construction, not even when we went to school."

"And some of us are still trying to figure out how your husband got his PhD."

"When Tommy finds something he loves to do he goes at it with a single mindedness and suddenly he was a doctor."

The bus driver still stranded in the air decided that he better let the two women, who were obviously talking about the bus being suspended in thin air, know that he would like to come down, "Can you, maybe, I don't know, HELP ME DOWN!"

Karone and Kim looked up, "Hey Kim do you know how to work a crane?"

Kim shook her head, "I can fly just about anything, but ground vehicles, that's a different story, you?"

"You're better than I am, I can only fly spaceships and my zord. Anything else and I get a ride."

Kim entered the cab of the crane, "How hard can it be? One of these levers should lower the cable and one of these buttons should release the magnet.

"Not necessarily," Karone pointed out, "Billy could have easily made it so that the magnet only could be activated by a remote control."

Kim nodded, testing the levers, "You're probably right, sounds like something Billy would do, a remote control button was less likely to get pressed by accident during a battle because he could easily leave it somewhere safe." She pulled one of the levers down, thankful for her ability to adapt to any vehicle so quickly, even if she didn't feel comfortable with it, at least this vehicle wasn't falling out of the sky, like most of the planes she had to fly had been. Even with a fast adaption sometimes there wasn't time for that, luckily Alpha had been able to help back then.

The Bus landed softly on the sand and the bus driver scampered out of the bus, glad to be free of his impromptu prison.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy frowned at the bathroom door, she was taking forever in there, and not her normal forever either, he knocked on the door, "Kim are you okay? We need to leave in half an hour."

"Yeah," Kim said breathlessly through the bathroom door, "I'm fine."

Tommy frowned, Kim had been acting a little odd the past couple of days, but he had brushed it off, summer vacation was finally in full swing, and they were headed to the reunion. A week of fun at an amusement park. If Kim ever got out of the bathroom.

Kim finally came out of the bathroom, her face a little pale and she was shaking.

"Kim are you okay?" Tommy asked, frowning, this wasn't like Kim at all.

Kim nodded, a slow smile crossing her face before she threw her arms around her husband, whispering something into his ear. At first he looked confused, then shocked, then he let out a whoop of laughter and spun her around in the air before kissing her deeply.

"I can't wait to tell the others!" Tommy shouted.

Kim however shook her head, "Let's not get their hopes up just yet, not until I can confirm it with a doctor. Besides Jason and Rocky will go overboard if they find out."

Tommy nodded, it made sense, before they had became power rangers, Kim had lived next door to Jason with her mother and older brother. When her older brother had moved out he had asked Jason to keep an eye on her and become her brother so to speak. He took the job seriously, right down to pinning Tommy to the wall and threatening him to an inch of his life should he ever find out that he made Kim cry when he had first found out that they were dating.

When Jason moved away he passed on the request to Rocky, who was taking his place as the red power ranger. Rocky had went about it a little differently, to the extreme of kidnapping the two of them and locking them in a closet to hopefully rekindle their high school romance. A wasted effort seeing as they had already done that. For a power ranger nothing rekindles lost love than fighting drunks in a dark ally.

"I see your point," Tommy admitted, "Jason would probably hound me all week and Rocky would..."

"Follow me around all week and not let me lift a finger. Heck, Rocky will probably try feeding me."

Tommy almost chuckled, almost, until he realized that Kim was probably telling the truth, this was after all the person who threatened her coach to treat her right or else. He shook his head, deciding to change the topic, "Come on, let's go, Kira and Conner both asked for rides, I think Ethan's going to go with the Mercer's, no doubt to ask Mercer how the invisiportals worked."

Kim laughed, forgetting for a second her startling discovery, "He's a blue all right."

...

Kim pulled up at the Ford's house, "What happened here?" she asked as she killed the engine and climbed out of the car, the jeep didn't have much in the way of trunk space so they had to take Kim's car, though Tommy hoped that the teens had packed light because Kim certainly didn't.

Tommy looked around, shards of glass was all over the place, it looked like some kind of bomb went off, a bomb that only seemed to have shattered the windows of the Fords and cracked the windows of their neighbors.

Kira and Conner were trying to clean things up.

"What happened, are you okay, nobody got hurt right?" Tommy demanded basically throwing himself at the teens.

"Didn't you hear Kira scream last night?" Conner asked, wondering if his teacher might be hard of hearing after dealing with power rangers for so long. He had survived a lot of different explosions.

Tommy frowned thinking back to the night before, a noise had woke the two of them, but they had brush it off as a wild animal, a mountain lion most likely.

"Yeah, I thought you said our powers were gone," Kira added, sweeping her arm around her to show them the debris scattered across the lawn, "This doesn't look to gone to me."

Tommy groaned, "You can't morph, but your powers are now part of your DNA. That's why a power ranger has to be careful with everything he does, and avoid alcohol at all costs."

"Yeah," Conner said, sheepishly, "Already figured that one out."

Tommy shot Conner a look, hoping that Kim would make a mental note to ask about that, he would, but he would probably forget to.

"Why were you screaming anyways?" Kim asked as she started to load the two large suitcases and guitar case into the trunk.

"Well," Kira blushed, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Kim nodded, "I understand, I'm scared of the dark, and Tommy's afraid of Candles."

"You just had to bring that up." Tommy snapped.

"But, Ethan, Cassidy, you snuck out on their date and lit the candles."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't fighting back a panic attack the whole time and fled as soon as I could," Tommy admitted.

"The best power ranger ever to breathe can be brought down with a candle?" Conner asked, snickering.

"Keep it up and you will be walking to Angel Grove." Tommy threatened as he pointed to the backseat, an invitation for them both to get in.

"But," Kira asked, "What about the windows, Mom and Dad are out of town right now, but they will be back sometime tomorrow, what do we tell them?"

"We have a week in the company of the best liars in the universe to come up with an excuse that is believable," Kim pointed out, ignoring how uncomfortable the teens got when she referred to power rangers as liars, but it wasn't really name calling, as she was one too.

...

They had been on the road for a little over five minutes when Kim asked, "So Conner what were you doing over at Kira's house?"

...

**A/N: There you go, what did Kim find out? Why was Conner at Kira's house? Tell me what you think in the comments below. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

They had been on the road for a little over five minutes when Kim asked, "So Conner what were you doing over at Kira's house?"

"Oh you know, when I heard her scream last night I supersped over to check on her."

Kim gave Tommy a knowing look, "That happened pretty late last night, and I doubt that you would have brought your suitcase with you, so what really happened?"

"Are you suggesting that Conner spent the night at my house while my parents are out of town?" Kira demanded, "I'm not that stupid, I don't even like Conner that way. If it wasn't for the fact that we're teammates, I doubt we would even talk to each other."

"That kiss at senior Prom says differently." Kim taunted, loving finally being the one doing the jabbing instead of being jabbed.

Conner went bright red, "Okay so we might be dating, a little bit, just to see, you know, were it goes."

"So how's Trent taking the break up," Tommy asked, twisting a little to look at them in the back seat, "I remember my first broken heart, locked myself in my room and drowned myself in ice cream."

"Trent and I were never a couple," Kira insisted.

Conner leaned forward, "So how did you get over the broken heart?"

"My best friend dragged me to the park by the ear and then sent his sister over to check on me. We ended up kissing and I asked her out, and whenever I started missing meeting up with them without a good excuse, she would show up at my house. Trust me I couldn't shake her."

"Wait one minute," Kim stated, "That..." she turned to look at her husband who smirked.

"Eyes on the road Beautiful."

"You are such a Power Ranger!" she exclaimed, "Your break up story has nothing to do with a break up."

"For your information that was one of the hardest break ups I've ever dealt with."

Kim snorted, "If you insist."

Conner leaned over to Kira in the back seat, and whispered, "How come I have a feeling that we're missing something."

Kira nodded, "Yeah, we totally are being left in the dark, and Dr. O wants us to stay that way." with that said she raised her voice so that the two in the front could hear her, "So Mrs. O what is he talking about?"

"You know that Tommy is the best power ranger ever, right? That he had several different colors before he became black?"

"Yeah," Kira stated, "He was the original green ranger, under Rita Repulsa's control, Right?"

Tommy sighed, "Yes, but the green powers were never that strong and Rita managed to steal them from me, I was heart broken because of it, luckily Kimberly's brother, Jason, the original red, dragged me to the park and sent Kim to talk to me."

Conner and Kira burst into laughter, their teacher/mentor's first break up was with a power source.

Tommy blushed, "I was a lot younger than you guys, I was new and town, and literally my only friends at the time were the power rangers and they were still active. How would you feel if you were the only one of the team without powers?"

"But we still have powers, you said so your self, once a ranger always a ranger," Kira protested, "If you wanted to you could have found a way to help."

"He did," Kim stated, "Unfortunately, the green ranger powers were never that strong to begin with, they had been corrupted."

Tommy sighted, "We're getting off topic here, so you and Trent never were a thing, I thought..."

"This isn't a fairy tale, I thought he was cute that is all, There's no such thing as love at first sight."

Kim pretended to die a slow and painful death, all while keeping the car on the road, "NO such thing as love at first sight, Kira, I knew that I was going to marry Tommy the moment I first saw him, he looked so cute, all sweaty trying to beat Jason."

"How in the world does the conversation on why was Conner at Kira's house keep coming back to me?" Tommy demanded.

"Your wife's the one who keeps changing the subject," Conner pointed out.

Before anyone could say anything more a strange sound filled the car, it was a song but nobody could place what the song was or where it was coming from. Kim glanced at the radio before pressing a button on the steering wheel, "HI Karone, is something wrong?"

_"I just wanted to talk to you about something," _A voice said, filtering through the cars speakers.

"Woah," Conner exclaimed, "How you do that?"

"Bluetooth installed into the car," Kim replied, "perks of being a power ranger, I have more gadgets and gizmos attached to this car than any civilian car would ever have."

Karone sighed over the phone, "_I take it that now isn't a good time to talk?"_

"Not really," Kim admitted, "But I'll let you know when we get to the hotel, we'll talk then. Just stick close to Andros and Maya and Kendrix until we get there."

"_Okay, thanks, bye," _With that there was an audible click as the phone disconnected.

"Looks like this just turned into a working vacation," Kim sighed, "Hope the others don't take over my whole time. Maybe I'll set up support groups. let's see unreasonable phobias and super villain turned hero, and I'm sure I'll add ten more groups once I get there."

Tommy rolled his eyes at his wife, "You just can't stop working, can you?"

"I'll stop when you stop," Kim offered, "The Rangers need my just as much as they need you."

"I thought you were a gymnast?" Kira asked.

"Professional Hobby," Kim confessed, "I'm a counselor, trust me, at the Pan Global Games if I wasn't on the beam I was in an office with a line up a mile long of gymnasts. You don't get paid to go to the Pan Global Games, but I earned a lot of money this time around."

"So you're a shrink?" Conner asked.

"Yep, so if you ever need to talk..."

"I don't think I'll ever need you," Conner confessed, only crazy people needed a shrink.

Kim shrugged, "Okay that's fine, just note that 95% of my clients are power rangers, and the other 5% are our allies. Whole reason I went into Psychology."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we there yet?" Conner asked for the umpteenth time.

"Conner stop being such a big baby," Kira demanded for the same amount of time.

Kim glanced over at Tommy, it only lasted a second, and their eyes only locked for half that time but in that half second Tommy could tell that Kim was running out of patience, and for her to run out of patience was not a good thing, as it very rarely happens.

He glanced at the GPS and then out the window, they were almost to Stone Canyon, which meant that they were only an hour away from their hotel located on the other side of Angel Grove. He then glanced at the clock, only a few minutes past noon, they could make it to the hotel before lunch, but they had already been in the car two and a half hours so maybe all they needed was a chance to stretch their legs.

"Why don't we stop for lunch?" he suggested.

"Great we can go to Rocky's," Kim said.

Tommy paled, "Okay, great," he said in a voice that told his wife that everything was not great.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tommy said a little to quickly, "It's just..."

"He probably will tease you about your little morphing mixup," Kim suggested as she exited the high way.

"How do you know about that, I was alone when that happened, and I purposely didn't call in the teens because of it!"

"I know the same way you fear that Rocky knows, it was on the news."Kim confessed.

"I didn't realize that it made national news, I just thought it was local news."

Tommy fell quiet as as Kim wove her way through the streets of Stone Canyon, at least until his phone started to go off with an, "Ay Yi Yi Yi."

"That is never a good sound," Kim commented as Tommy fumbled for his phone.

"Thank you for calling the power ranger emergency hotline, we are tracking your location and a team is on route, please describe your monster emergency." Tommy said, pushing a button on the radio, the large screen that none of the teens understood what it was went blank before a picture of a globe appeared and spun around, a red dot appearing.

"_Opps sorry wrong number, I will take you off the call list," _The woman on the other side of the phone said, hanging up.

"I can't believe that a scammer actually got that number," Tommy said, "Only a Power Ranger has that number."

"How do you know that it was a scammer?" Kira asked, "And why did you answer like that, couldn't that give away your identity?"

Kim pulled into a parking lot, "You don't know about the emergency hotline, Hayley should have programmed it into your phones when you first became rangers. does the number 565 sound familiar?"

"565," Conner muttered, "I know, you gave our first hour class a lecture on the fact that if they see a monster or alien invasion to call 565 instead of 911, then you told us that anyone using it for other reasons other than reporting monster activities would get visited by an angry power ranger and it wouldn't be pretty."

"That's our hotline number, but each ranger has a extension number that allows us to call one another through the hotline in case of emergency," Kim explained, "Most of us just have our teammates extensions, but Tommy and I have them all."

"How come we don't have extensions?" Kira asked.

"Mainly because I wouldn't put it pass Conner and Ethan to pull pranks with it."

"You don't trust us?" Conner sounded shocked, as he climbed out of the car.

"Not when..." Tommy never got a chance to explain himself before a pink bouncing blob tackled him in a great big bear hug.

"Uncle Tommy!" the blob exclaimed, turning into a little blonde haired girl, "You're here, You're here, you're here." the little girl danced around the leader of the power rangers happily, "Can you come to my birthday party? I want to see you kick a cake up on to the ceiling for real, and not on tv."

Tommy looked around the parking lot, trying to spot his former teammate, "Billy!" he called out once he spot something blue move on the other side of the car they had parked next to.

A blonde head popped up over the car's top, "Oh hi Tommy," he said briefly, "Just trying to find my phone, I dropped it in between the seats."

Tommy grimaced he hated when that happened, "Yeah, well, is this yours," he scooped the little girl up when she ran past and lifted her up.

"Hi Daddy, Uncle Tommy's here, and he's coming to my birthday party and he's going to kick the cake onto the ceiling again." She said with a huge smile.

"Katy, I thought you went in with your mother and brother," Billy insisted.

"And I thought we were going to a place with a jungle gym," The little girl pointed out, crossing her arms, "I guess we were both wrong."

"They have coloring pages," Billy offered.

"Really!" Katy asked, squirming out of her uncle's hold, "Oh Boy." with that she ran through the parking lot to the front door, "I hope one is of the pink ranger, she's my favorite."

Billy looked over at Tommy, "I don't know where she got it, neither Kat or I were ever that busy, I still haven't found something to make her sit still for."

"She's young, she'll out grow it."

"I hope so," Billy said, walking over to them, "So, why did Zeo Ranger Five: Red show up that one night to fight a monster near your property when the Dino Thunder Team was on duty?"

"I grabbed the wrong morpher okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Tommy pulled a chair out for Kim before taking a chair for himself, "So what have you and Kat been up to?" he asked Billy.

"Oh you know," Billy said with a shrug, "The usual, building inventions, helping out rangers, and keeping Katy out of trouble. I had heard that twins were double trouble, I just didn't realize that that meant one of the twins got a double dose of mischief."

Kim laughed, "I can see that," she offered, grabbing Katy as she used her chair as a jungle gym, "Come on Katy, it won't be long that we will be at the hotel and then you can run around."

"Promise?" Katy asked, giving her aunt a quizzical look.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Kim replied doing the actions for it.

"Oh boy!" Katy exclaimed.

"Oh bother," her twin brother sighed, "Now you done it."

Kim opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but shut it quickly when Katy started shouting, "Let's go let's go, let's go."

"Not yet Katy," Kat said with a sigh, "we have to eat first."

"Then let's eat very very fast!" Katy declared.

Kira blinked as Katy grabbed a pink crayon and a coloring page from the center of the table and started to color, as if her outburst hadn't happened, "So Dr. O is your uncle huh, so is he your Daddy's brother or your mommy's brother?"

Kim and Billy looked at each other, "And it begins." the said in perfect unison as if they had been waiting for a long time for that question to pop up again. Most people stopped asking that once they were in fifth grade.

"What begins?" Conner asked, confused.

"The confusion that is the ranger family tree," Tommy explained.

"No one is really related to each other, but they all claim each other as a relative of one sort or another." Katy explained.

"I came from a broken family as did Billy, so we kind of formed our own little family, but then it grew out of control." Kim replied with a laugh.

"Look, are you going to tell me what you want, or am I just going to have to stand here all day?"

Kim looked up at the woman, who didn't look much younger than she did, and said, "Uh, excuse me?"

"Like are you going to order or not?"

"Now Lisa that isn't the way to talk to my friends." a new voice called out as Rocky appeared, "Tommy here is my boss, so if he wanted to he could have you fired."

"Really?" Tommy asked, brightly.

"Don't give him any ideas Rocky, you know what he's like," Kim warned, "He might accidentally blow up your Restaurant. You know how he is. Give him authority and he blows something up."

"What in the world do you do outside of the restaurant?"

"I would tell you but then I'll have to kill you." Rocky said slowly with an impish grin, pulling up a chair and plopping down on it, "So how many islands did you blow up?"

"Do I count the one my students blew up? If so two?"

The girl quickly ran off, it was official she was going to need to find another job, her boss was crazy. Who was crazy enough to blow up an island?

Rocky however didn't seem to notice his poor employee's discomfort, he had made himself right at home, "So Kim, anyone we should be aware of. Any dudes that don't take no for an answer."

"Rocky," Tommy said, "As her husband I think that that is my responsibility."

Rocky did a double take, "Husband, Husband, since when did you two got married, and how come I didn't get invited to the wedding."

"We told you that we were eloping," Kim stated, "Remember, after Jason and Trini's wedding."

"I thought that after things calmed down that you would change your mind." Rocky explained.

"When it takes a guy ten times to even ask the question and get an answer, you hurry up with the wedding," Tommy insisted, "Didn't I tell you, I mean we kind of interrupted my honeymoon for that trip to the moon."

"No, somebody," Rocky gave Tommy a dirty look, "didn't invite me on that one."

"Uncle Rocky," Katy called out, tired of being ignored, "Your Restaurant is nice and all, but adding a jungle gym will make it better."

"I myself would prefer a more challenging maze," Cory spoke up where he was doing the maze on the back side of the kids menu.

"I thought the twins are only three," Rocky stated, "most three year olds just scribble over the maze."

"Cory inherited his father's brains." Kat explained, "While Katy here inherited the inability to stand still from, I don't know who, but I feel sorry for her teachers once she gets to school."

Through out the meal the five older rangers chatted about things that they had done since the last time they had seen each other. Finally when there was a lull in the conversation Connor saw a chance to ask, "So, what was the most embarrassing thing Dr. O ever did."

"Oh, that's easy," Rocky stated, "There was this one time..."

Kim jumped up, pushing her chair away from the table, "Okay everybody, hate to break up this story telling party, but... I happen to have an very important meeting I have to get to."

"Karone," Tommy added, "We think that someone brought up Astronema."

Rocky shook his head, "Obviously not a power ranger, we all know that she was brain washed, and that was a long time ago and the service she gave the Lost Galaxy team is far more important."

"Unfortunately not everybody sees that that way, most of them don't even know that Karone served as a power ranger, and some people have a hard time letting go of the past."

"Karone especially," Tommy stated.

"From personal experience the one that finds it hardest to forgive is the one who did it, at least in the power rangers." Kat pointed out.

"Yes well, we need to go," Kim insisted.

"But I want to hear the story," Connor whined.

"No you don't!" Tommy insisted.

...

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I just had a lot on my plate, anyways I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions, and any suggestion of what the most embarrassing thing Tommy did as a power ranger would be appreciated, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank all those who reviewed I appreciate your support. **

Chapter Eleven:

"Did Mrs. O acted weird when you asked about Dr. O?" Kira whispered into Connor's ear, glancing at the front seat to make sure the two older rangers weren't listening in.

"Totally," Connor stated, "That means that it has something to do with her, I bet they were making out in the mega zord or something."

Tommy cleared his throat, "Rocky would never tell you that story, I have blackmail to keep that one under wraps."

"Really what?" Connor demanded.

"A video," Tommy said slowly, "Where Rocky is confessing his undying love to a pudding cup."

Kim snorted, "That," she paused for a second, "doesn't surprise me."

"What flavor was it?" Connor asked.

"Why do you care?" Kira demanded.

"Just in case he asks me to get a pudding cup..." Connor said extremely slowly.

"I believe it was a chocolate pudding cup, could be wrong though."

"Great...Wait one minute!" Connor gasped, "You made out in your zord?"

"Zord Bay, unfortunately Billy had some work he needed to do on one of the Zords." Kim stated, she glared at her husband, "Someone forgot to tell everyone I was coming home for Christmas, so as soon as Billy saw us everyone was there."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well we sure got surprised." Kim retorted.

...

Andros slipped into the room that his sister was staying in with her follow female teammates, "How is she?" he asked.

Kendrix, her follow pink ranger, shook her head, "She's fine, you're the one that flipped out."

"I did not..."

Karone gave her brother a level stare, "You threatened to shoot the poor man into outer space."

"He called you Astronema and asked if you were going to tear the park down!"

"I'm not a little girl, nor am I as sensitive about my past as I use to be, Andros, I can stand up for myself."

"She has a point," Maya pointed out, "She was an amazing power ranger."

"If you ever need a ranger call her before me," Kendrix added, it wasn't that she didn't love being a power ranger, it was just the fact that Karone seemed to come alive whenever she morphed.

...

Jason smiled as he pulled Trini in for a kiss, this vacation was just what they needed. At the moment the kids were at the swimming pool with Chad keeping an eye on them. Sure it didn't seem fear that Chad was called on to do his job while on vacation but power rangers never really go on vacation, they just do something crazy somewhere different. Besides it was nice to have the room to themselves, no little kids interrupting, no communicators going off, no end of the world. Just the two of them.

Just then the door flew open and their four year old Zoey came running in, "Daddy Daddy Daddy," she called out, "Uncle Tommy just showed up!"

Jason groaned, so much for some quite time with his wife, it was an unusual happening when more than one team leader was at the same place at the same time and not fighting for their lives, therefore it was a perfect time for them to take inventory, to figure out who still has powers, who still has weapons, and who still had Zords, or a villain unaccounted for. you never could be too careful when a large group of power rangers get together.

...

Tommy dropped the bags in his room before giving Kim a once over, "You sure you feel up to talking to Karone? Shouldn't you lay down for a nap first?"

"I'm fine Tommy, stop fussing over me, people, mainly Jason, are going to start worrying that something's wrong. Do you really want the Original Red Ranger to question you?"

"No, but I also don't want you to over do it," Tommy insisted.

"Relax, I'm perfectly fine, I haven't even started feeling symp...hmmph..." Kim grunted as Tommy covered her mouth.

"Don't curse it," Tommy hissed.

Kim nodded, fate would have it that she would get all the symptoms all at once, revealing her secret to all her friends, Seeing as she was the last one to actually get pregnant of Zordon Chosen.

...

Connor looked around the room that he would be sharing with Trent and Ethan, "To bad you're stuck rooming by yourself, huh?"

Kira shrugged, she actually preferred it this way, especially after she destroyed all the windows on her block in her sleep the night before. She didn't want to cause permanent hearing loss to anyone, especially not her family and friends, "It will be fine."

"What if you have another nightmare?" Connor demanded, "And use your sonic scream?"

"I'm not going to do that again," Kira insisted, "Besides, they know that the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger is one of the guests."

"Actually outside the ranger family, it is simply assumed that power rangers have special powers, only those with special powers and public identities are known, due to the fact we don't use our special powers in uniform."

Connor and Kira turned around with a groan, Ethan and Trent had just arrived.

"What are you two doing?" Ethan asked wagging his eyebrow at them.

"Talking, it's not a crime you know." Kira snapped.

"We didn't say it was," Trent insisted, elbowing the blue ranger hard in the side. So what Kira and Connor were together, it didn't work out for them so it made sense that she was hanging out with someone who gets her, and understands her little ticks, like the fact she likes humming to herself.

"So..." Connor said slowly, "We are in a hotel filled with power rangers and their allies, so why don't we go ask around for the stories that Dr. O never told us."

"I think I saw Zack Taylor in the lobby, Original Black, I bet he knows some embarrassing stories," Ethan stated.

"What will happen if Dr. O finds out we were asking for embarrassing stories?" Trent asked.

"There isn't anything he can really do," Connor pointed out, "Besides follow us around all week."


	12. Chapter 12

"So..." Connor said slowly, "We are in a hotel filled with power rangers and their allies, so why don't we go ask around for the stories that Dr. O never told us."

"I think I saw Zack Taylor in the lobby, Original Black, I bet he knows some embarrassing stories," Ethan stated.

"What will happen if Dr. O finds out we were asking for embarrassing stories?" Trent asked.

"There isn't anything he can really do," Connor pointed out, "Besides follow us around all week."

"Then let's go," Trent shouted, racing eagerly out the door.

...

"Why hello Red, you look exquisite today," Hayley groaned, the one thing she hated more than crazy power ranger leaders were crazy black and green power rangers, and Joel was no exception.

"Not interested Joel," she said with a sigh, before walking away, why oh why did she let Tommy and Kimberly talk her into closing the Cafe for a week and going on vacation. She was one of the few female allies that were single, she and Ms. Fairweather that is and a room full of flirtatious Black and green rangers. Some had girlfriends or wives to reel them in, but some, like Joel, and Zack had no one and therefore was trying to see who can get the most dates in the shortest amount of time.

Unfortunately this was a power ranger convention and everyone knew about their antics.

"Come on," Joel cried out, "You, me, dinner."

Hayley shook her head, "Joel, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Now," the green ranger said happily, "that's because you don't know me," he stuck out his hand, "Hi I'm Joel the Sky Cowboy and Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, and you are?"

"Hayley," she said shortly, not reaching out to take his offered hand, "Tech support of Dino Thunder."

"Oh, I get it, you only date smart people I get it, Ms Fairweather was that way too."

Hayley sighed, "If you are still having a hard time accepting that you and Ms. Fairweather are over after all this time, you should see Mrs. Oliver."

Joel snorted, "Why should I go see a shrink?"

Hayley didn't have time to answer for at that moment a flash of red appeared and nearly knocked her over, "Conner, watch were you're running!" she shouted.

The red blur skid to a stop, revealing the young red ranger, "Sorry Hayley, do you know where Zack is?"

"Over in the center of that Gaggle of girls," Hayley stated, "Good luck dragging him away."

"Hey Zack!" the young red ranger called out eagerly running, at a must more normal speed, towards the former black ranger.

Zack, however, wasn't even listening, he was too busy trying to win a date with one of the girls, Connor didn't recognized any of them and figured that they were some of those that had been selected to help preserve the identities of the secret identity power ranger.

"Zack!" he called out again, wiggling his way through the crowd, "I'm Connor McKnight, your friend Dr. Tommy Oliver was my science teacher."

Zack turned to look at him, "So you're one of those students," he said with a grin, "I bet Tommy painted himself as a huge hero."

Connor nodded, "I was wondering, seeing as you knew him when he was my age."

Zack grabbed his hand, "Not here," he hissed, "If Tommy or Kim get wind of this... Come with me."

...

Tommy looked around the large board meeting room at the sea of red rangers that were seating around the table, staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

Give him a monster to fight any day.

"We have no zords, weapons, or the ability to morph," he finally confessed, everyone nodded, it made sense, it was rare for a power ranger to keep the ability to morph. Even if they could morph they would most likely hang it up unless needed. In fact Tommy was almost certain that Light speed rescue was the only team that not only kept the ability to morph but use that ability on a daily bases.

TJ cleared his throat, "For everyone's information the Power Ranger Bill passed and became law, so we don't have to worry about law suits." He gave Carter a pointed look.

Carter gave the famous Astro Ranger an innocent look, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, it was a silly question, it was no secret that Carter and his teammates were constantly getting into trouble with the local police of Mariner Bay about several law enforcement problems. Carter and Ryan especially tended to intervene in domestic and child abuse, which caused trouble with the police.

"Please note that if you are a secret identity you need to be in uniform," Andros added, this time looking at Cole Evans, who snorted.

"I took one dog out of a horrible place, and told them I was the red ranger, how was I suppose to know that would get me in more trouble?"

Everybody laughed at the innocent question, before turning towards the door as it opened, and Hayley stuck her head in, "Should we be concerned, Zack took Connor 'out on the town'?"

Tommy jumped up, "Extremely, those two together spells trouble, and they'll probably end up arrested."

"Who's car did Rocky jump into when we came to check in?" Aisha asked appearing next to Hayley in the doorway.

"And things just got worst." Tommy groaned, getting up, "Jason, you're with me, we need to stop those three before they get arrested."

"Come on," Jason shouted, grabbing Tommy, "We'll grab Kim on the way out."


	13. Chapter 13

Conner eyes went round as he listen to the story that Zack was telling him about having to battle a monster called the Knasty Knight by himself on his birthday.

"Wow you defeated a monster all by yourself?" Connor asked surprised, defeating a monster by yourself was a difficult thing to do.

Rocky snorted, "How could you defeat a monster by yourself with the Megazord? Don't you need everyone there to summon the separate zords?"

"Technicalities," Zack insisted waving his hand, "I'm pretty sure if Tommy wanted to he could summon the Zords by himself."

"Yes, but you aren't Tommy, and this was before he became a ranger," Rocky pointed out.

"Wait a minute," Conner exclaimed, "There was a time when Dr. O wasn't a power ranger?"

Zack and Rocky looked at the younger red ranger, "Tommy didn't become a ranger until four months after I did," Zack insisted.

"Wow," Connor insisted, "I always thought that Dr. O had just always been one. I mean the way he talked, he knew everything we ever needed to know, and fighting came so easily to him."

"Yeah," Zack said looking around for anything to change the topic to, before Connor asked any more question about his mentor's power ranger past. Tommy's green ranger powers where a taboo subject, all of the power rangers knew that Tommy started out as green, but Zack wasn't even sure Rocky knew why Tommy changed colors. He got expiration as they drove past a fancy restaurant, "That's the restaurant that I took Angela to for our first and only date, I wonder if her getting frozen in place and me having to leave to fight a monster had anything to do with that?"

"That's why dating outside the family rarely happens," Rocky commented, "Even some of our allies can't keep up with us."

"You know a lot of people would take that the wrong way if they heard that." Connor pointed out.

"I know," Rocky shouted out, totally out of the blue, "let's go to the zoo!"

Zack shot his follow ranger a look, "Last time we went to the zoo together I ended up in the lion's den."

"How did you end up in the lion's den?" Connor asked with a laugh.

"It was Rocky's fault."

"You can't blame me, you were the power ranger, I was just an innocent bystander." Rocky insisted, putting on a indignant look about being accuse for the crime."

"If you're innocent then I'm Zordon," Zack insisted, "you got me band from the zoo for life."

"That was almost ten years ago, I bet they've forgotten all about it."

"I doubt it," Zack grumbled.

"Let's go see," Connor encouraged.

...

"Where did you think they went?" Jason asked, leaning forward to talk to Kim and Tommy in the front seats.

"I don't know, but I promise the McKnights that I would make sure that Connor stays out of trouble, and him getting arrested on his first night is not going to look good."

"Come on the last time we left Zack and Rocky alone they didn't get arrested," Kim pointed out, trying to be the positive one in the conversation.

"No, they just trashed my parents house," Jason snapped, "Do you realize how many years it's been since my wedding? Mom and Dad are still finding glitter."

"The time before that they got arrested," Tommy pointed out, "and the time before that."

"Maybe they'll behave themselves with Connor with them," Jason offered.

Kim and Tommy both snorted, "I'll have to say Trent is the level headed one on the Dino Thunder team." Kim stated.

"Hey, what about me?" Tommy demanded.

Kim glanced sideways at her husband, "Yep pretty sure it's Trent."

Tommy slammed a hand on the steering wheel, "See what I have to put up with?"

"I warned you not to marry her," Jason smirked.

"You did what?" Kim demanded, twisting around to shoot Jason the death glare that the pink ranger was famous for.

"Nothing," Jason insisted, ducking his head, not wanting to have to deal with the wrath of the original pink ranger. Geesh, you would think that she could handle some ribbing after all she had been there when he had jokingly told his friend that living with Kim would be to expensive.

"This is nice and all," Tommy interrupted, "but this isn't helping with the fact that one of my students is with two rangers that has the tendency to get in trouble with the law when left on their own..." he paused for a second, "While on their own together."

...

Zack and Rocky removed the hats and sunglasses as they got further from the entrance gate.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Rocky said with a laugh.

"Of course it works, it's done all the time in movies," Zack insisted.

"Helps that the person at the gate was my age, and wasn't here when you... did what you did to end up in the lion's den."

"Actually," Rocky said cheerfully, "that kid was in our group all those years ago, boy, has he grown up.

"How do you know that?" Zack asked.

"He told me to stay on this side of the fences."

"He recognized you," Zack groaned.

"Apparently watching someone fall into the lion's den gives a nine year old nightmares for the rest of his life."

"How did you know this?"

"I talked to him and his family when they where at my restaurant last week," Rocky shrugged, "he told me that if I don't draw attention to me l like I did last time, I'll be fine."

"If you knew you could get into the zoo," Connor asked, "Why did you put on a disguise?"

"Because I thought it looked cool."

...

"Is that Zack's car in the Zoo's parking lot?" Kim asked.

Tommy slammed on the brakes, "Oh no!"

"Oh, don't worry," Jason said, "There is no way that Zack and Rocky could repeat the lion's den incident," he paused for a moment, "Right?"

"What's the lion's den incident?" A new voice asked as there was a slight shimmer before Trent appeared seating next to Jason, who screamed in surprise.

"How long have you been in my car!" Tommy screamed.

"Since you picked Connor and Kira up."

"Follow up question, Why are you in my car?"

"I'm hiding from Dad," Trent confessed.

"Kira," Kim suddenly shouted, "Kira is the most sane person on the Dino Thunder Team."

"But you just said I was."


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy parked the car and jumped out, followed by Kim, Jason, and Trent, "Seriously," he had to ask the newest power ranger as he climbed out, does your father know that you're with me?"

"No," Trent insisted, "that would defeat the point of hiding from him, now would it."

"So you can turn invisible?" Jason asked, he always felt like it was a good idea to know any special powers of any power rangers that he was hanging out with, just in case. He was sure it was his leader coming out, even when he was with Tommy.

"Nope," Trent said, "That's Dr. O's power, I have camo powers, which is why you would have seen me when I moved if you were looking in my direction, I don't turn invisible I just blend into my background."

"Come on," Tommy insisted, "We can deal with Trent and his Daddy issues later, right now we have three highly dangerous superheroes running amuck."

A young family who happened to be walking past on the way to the zoo's entrance stopped to give them a weird look.

"We're playing a roleplaying game," Kim said sweetly, "Our friends are hiding somewhere in the zoo causing 'Trouble'" she used air quotes around trouble to add to the fact that it was a game, "And we have to stop them."

The family nodded before continuing on their way as everyone turned to look at Kim who shrugged, "Someone walked in on me during a phone conversation with Tommy about him being invisible, and asked if we were doing a roleplaying game. I just went with it."

"Well let's go." Jason said, "I don't want to have to bail anyone out of jail this week, and I don't know about you but those three together scares me, what with the stories Tommy's told me about Connor."

...

Connor peered down at the lions, "So how did you end up in the lion's den?"

Zack laughed nervously, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, "As I said, it's a long story, and a lot of it has to do with the fact that my Zord at the time was a lion."

"What does that have to do with anything," Rocky asked, before pointing to an ice cream cart up ahead, "Hey, let's get ice cream, my treat!"

"All right!" Connor shouted racing up ahead.

"If you get eaten by your ice cream again Rocky," Zack shouted, "I'm not going to help you."

The same young family that had stopped and talked to Tommy and Kim had headed straight to the lion's den, and couldn't help but say, "You must be the friends doing the roleplay with the others, they said they had friends hiding in here causing trouble."

"Yeah," Zack said with a laugh, "We've been doing this role play since we were his age," he nodded towards Connor, "Sometimes we forget when we are playing and when we're not." With that, he yelled out, "Rocky, Connor, we have a problem, Tommy's here!"

"What's the big deal?" Connor asked, "He's just Dr. O, he's afraid of needles and candles, why are you scared of him?"

"Since when has he been scared of needles?" Zack asked glancing at Rocky, the candle thing wasn't new, every single power ranger knew that, kind of hard not to when it wins a funniest home video contest.

"Well," Connor admitted, "He never admitted that he was scared of needles, but when he woke up from his coma in the hospital he freaked and started yanking the IV out, they had to sedate him."

Zack and Rocky exchanged looks, was that all, obviously this boy didn't know his mentor very well, then again Tommy always liked to keep a mysterious air around him.

"Sounds about right," Rocky confessed, "Nothing is scarier to us then waking up in a strange place and our instinct is to get out of there quickly. I would have done the same thing if I had been unconscious when I had hurt my back."

"So that wasn't the needles?" Connor asked.

"No," Zack insisted, "For Power Rangers, it would have been odd if he hadn't acted like that."

By this time all three were slurping on their ice creams, or at least Rocky and Zack were enjoying theirs. Connor had ordered a Cherry vanilla cone because it had sounded good, now he was looking at it in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, he never believed Hayley when she had said that Power rangers were attracted to their color and here was the proof. His ice cream was red.

"Are you okay Connor?" Rocky asked, suddenly afraid how silent he had become.

"Hayley told me that Power Rangers are crazy, with no sense of danger, weird phobias, and a strange attraction to certain colors," Connor said, pointing to the ice cream, "I guess she's right."

"Hayley has known us since right before Trini and Jason got married," Zack informed him, "We are so used to it that we don't even notice that we are doing that kind of things, but of course she's right. She doesn't think like a ranger, so she notices the little things we do that aren't normal."

"Like end up in the lion's den?" Connor asked, innocently, giving Zack a puppy dog look.

Zack groaned, "You are not going to let that go, are you?"

"I'm a red, I'm supposed to be stubborn." Connor insisted, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Yes," Rocky said, slowly pushing them away from Lion's den, "Away from the Lion's den, that would be the first place that Tommy and the others will look."

...

Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trent hurried through the entrance gate, "The lion's den?" Jason suggested.

"It's a good place to start," Tommy agreed, "We better hurry before they feed Connor to the lions."

"You know," Trent pointed out, "You still haven't answered my question about the lion's den."

"And you haven't answered the question about why you are hiding from your father," Tommy pointed out.

"Well," Trent said sadly, as he looked down at his shoes, he didn't want to reveal his secret just yet, "Then I guess that I will never learn the truth."

**A/N: So Trent has a secret, wonder what that is, and how did Zack end up in the lion's den in the first place. please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy still couldn't believe that he couldn't find the missing rangers there was no screaming, no yelling, and no sirens, and that made Tommy nervous very very nervous.

"Don't worry Handsome," Kim said softly, pulling her husband into a hug, "There isn't sirens and shouting so they haven't done anything to outrages... yet." she added as an after thought.

"We are looking for Rocky right?" Jason asked, "Why don't we check the food court."

"What is the story with Rocky and food?" Trent demanded, "It seems you can't have a conversation about Rocky without mentioning food."

"Were do we even begin," Tommy said with a groan, "according to his mother his first word was food."

"He met Adam and Aisha after stealing Aisha's pudding cup in first grade," Kim added.

"And there was the ice cream incident," Tommy added.

Trent snorted, "don't just mention them, tell me what happened."

"Not right now," Kim began, "We need to..." suddenly Kim's world started to spin as she grabbed hold of Tommy for support as she staggered on her feet, almost tipping over.

"Are you alright Beautiful?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim insisted, "Just had a sudden dizzy spell, that's all, it's past already."

"Do you want me to call, Dana?" Jason asked, pulling out his cell phone, "If it's something serious then we should find out about it sooner rather than later."

By this point in time Tommy had helped Kim to a picnic table, Kim shook her head, "I already know what's going on," Kim insisted, "No need dragging Dana to the zoo, I already suspect Ryan to drag her along to the zoo while they are here anyways."

"You sure that you're okay?" Jason asked again, reminding Tommy that while Kim was his wife, Jason was and always would be Kim's big brother.

"I'm fine," Kim stated, "I just need something to eat that's all, it's been awhile since we stopped for lunch."

Tommy was about to go grab her something when Jason grabbed his arm, "You might want to talk her into seeing Dana before you leave, she doesn't look so good."

"Look, like Kim said, we know what is going on, and there's no reason to be worried." Tommy stated.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Jason asked.

"No because we have a bet going on who is going to figure it out first and what their reactions are going to be."

Trent slid onto the bench with Kim, "so are you going to tell me about all these food related accidents or not?"

Kim laughed, "He met Aisha and Adam, two of our other teammates when he stole Aisha's pudding cup, His ice cream once was turned into a monster and ate him, so he ate it. Don't ask about his logic, even for a ranger his logic is a little bit on the whack side."

Trent nodded his head, by this time he was getting use to the strangeness of the power rangers, "Okay," he said, just as a loud scream came from the primate house.

Jason glanced at Tommy, "I suggest that we look over in that direction," moving towards the sound.

The four rangers raced over to were a crowd was forming next to the giant glass wall that kept the apes in their exhibit.

"Rocky," Kim, Tommy, and Jason said in unison as they pushed their way through the crowd to the front, Tommy clearing his throat as he spotted the newest red ranger and original black with their faces pressed up against the glass. Rocky was nowhere in sight and that made Tommy extremely nervous, a sense of deja vu over coming him, this was just like the lion's den incident.

... five minutes earlier the ape exhibit...

Rocky let out a sigh as he leaned against the giant glass wall, "I think we lost them." He said.

Connor watched as the occupants swung around on ropes and climbed their climbing structure, "Man it must be nice being an ape, no annoying science teacher telling you that he couldn't accept the excuse that I was attacked by tyrannodrones on the way to school and they vaporized my homework."

Zack rose an eyebrow, "Why didn't Tommy buy that, it's a good excuse, he was attacked by putties on the way to school all the time."

Rocky shook his head, "Face it Kimberly and Tommy attract danger like a magnet attracts metal. I once saw Tengas start to attack me and ended up dog piling Tommy."

"Believe me I know, Ethan hacked into his video diaries, which, by the way leaves out a crucial piece of information about his personal life, and afterwards well, it was Dr. O did this and Dr. O did that... until something caused his laptop to explode."

"I feel your pain," Zack said, "Whenever someone finds out that I'm from the original team they always ask what it was like to serve with The Tommy Oliver."

"And what was it like serving with Dr. O during his glory days?" Connor asked, finally what he had been waiting for, the inside scoop on his mentors pass.

"He was always late for battles, and spent his time either arguing with Jason with who should be in charge, or trying to impress Kimberly. But mostly he was trying to stay out of medical bay, which I didn't even know existed until he showed up." Zack explained.

Just then a little boy pushed in front of the renegade rangers, "Wow, they're so cool."

One of the apes jumped down and pressed its face against the glass, startling the boy, "Ahh..." he screamed, stumbling backwards.

Rocky steadied him by grabbing his shoulder, "Relax, it can't hurt you," he said, "Even if it could escape, I could capture it with one hand tied behind my back."

"Really?" The little boy asked, amazed.

"Sure," Rocky announced, puffing his chest out with pride, "I once fought a bear with my eyes closed."

The little boys eyes grew round as he ran off to answer his mother's call, "You did not fight a bear with your eyes close!" Connor insisted.

"Yes I did," Rocky insisted, "and I can prove it," with that he pushed a button on his communicator and disappeared only to reappear inside the cage.

Someone behind them screamed after noticing the man in the ape enclosure. Connor watched in fascination as Rocky began swinging around with the apes.

Someone behind them cleared their throat loudly before an all too familiar voice asked, "would you care to explain what is going on here?"


	16. Chapter 16

Someone behind them cleared their throat loudly before an all too familiar voice asked, "would you care to explain what is going on here?"

Connor turned around to find Dr. O standing with his hands on his hips and a look on his face that was a good indicator that he was someone to be feared.

"Uh... somehow swinging with the apes proves he wrestled a bear with his eyes closed," Connor offered.

"A crowd is starting to form Tommy," Jason hissed.

Tommy took a deep breath and looked around, this was why he was leader and Jason was his second in demand they could think on their feet, he had locked up all of his old morphers after the whole Zeo ranger five incident in the forest, and therefore didn't have a proper morpher that worked on him. Trent and Connor were no goes as well, their powers had been recently destroyed, no time to recharge. Jason had his original powers and so did Zack, and since he helped create this problem, "Zack go hide, morph, and distract everyone." He ordered.

"Why do I..."

"That is an order Zachary!" Tommy snapped.

Zack's eyes grew round, Tommy was a pretty chill leader, most power ranger leaders were, so the fact he ordered him to do something that he didn't want to do just showed him that he was on very thin ice.

He quickly slumped away as Jason and Kim tried to clear away the crowd that was forming. Kim noticed the black form enter through the entrance of the primate house, "Connor, Ethan, I mean Trent, draw everyone's attention to the..."

"Daddy, Daddy, it's a black ranger, daddy," a little boy cried out, "Is there a monster nearby?"

"I didn't hear the monster alarm going off," the dad said softly, "and he doesn't have any weapons out."

"I'm going to go talk to him!" the little boy exclaimed, running towards Zack, "What team are you from?" he demanded.

"Mighty Morphin team, served here in Angel Grove in the 90's," Zack offered, "I'm here for my class's twentieth reunion." It was a perfect lie, he didn't even graduate from Angel Grove and the high school reunion would get some unwanted attention, pulling the attention away from the power rangers' reunion, "Would you like an autograph?" he asked, producing a pen and notepad from thin air.

"Can I really?" the boy asked excitedly, "Can I have my picture taken with you as well?"

Jason sighed as everyone swarmed around Zack, the coast was clear. He looked over at Tommy and nodded, "Okay go for it."

"Rocky Desantos," Tommy growled, pounding on the glass wall, "Don't you dare make me call in the bear!"

"Wait, the bear was real!" Connor exclaimed.

"If you have a really lose definition of bear, yeah," Kim said, pulling her phone out, "Rocky, I have the bear on speed dial," she sung, dangling the phone in front of the glass.

"Since when did a bear have a phone?" Trent asked.

"Berenstein bears," Connor offered, "Rocky got into a fight with Papa Bear!"

Kim glanced at Jason, "You see why we worry about him?"

Jason nodded, "Any response from Rocky?"

"He probably knows your bluffing," Trent offered, "I mean, calling a bear is impossible, right?" he said the last word slowly as if he was worried that he might learn something he didn't want to learn.

Kim shook her head, dialing a number on her phone, "Aisha, your husband..."

There was a flash of yellow and Aisha appeared next to the group, "My Husband did what?"

The group of power rangers pointed silently to the ape exhibit, "Apparently running around with apes prove that he fought a bear with his eyes close."

"In his sleep," Aisha growled.

"So that was only a dream?" Trent asked, maybe all of those stories Hayley told them were just that stories, maybe they weren't really crazy.

"No," Kim said, "He was asleep when he fought the bear. Well... she could be a bear if you wake her up in the middle of the night, sharing a room with her and then having a late night mission was not a pleasant experience."

"I'm standing right here you know," Aisha exclaimed.

"Okay," Connor said, "Can somebody please explain?"

... Sometime after Of Secrets and Weddings...

"This looks like a good place to camp," Jason announced, dropping his backpack down in the meadow.

"Wish we brought the RADBUG," Adam insisted, "With the amount of food Rocky brought we'll be attracting every bear this side of the mountain."

"You guys know that I get cranky when I get hungry," Rocky insisted.

"How can we," Zack asked, "You never stop eating, just on the hike up here you've eaten, five bags of chips, four apples, two foot long sandwiches, and three whole packs of oreos, which is more than I bought for food during the whole time we're up here."

That was of course when Billy finally caught up, having lagged behind on the hike up due to his lack of hiking experience, "So is this the place?" he asked.

Jason nodded his head, "Yep, I think so, last time we came we took the RADBUG, but I'm pretty sure that this is the same spot."

"Why didn't we take the RADBUG this time?" Zack asked turning to their residential genius.

"It's not operational at the moment," Billy explained, just like he had that morning and when Rocky insisted that they stop for a morning snack and stop for lunch and an afternoon snack.

"Let's get camp set up and the fire going before we end up looking for firewood in the dark," Jason ordered, taking charge. Tommy had declined to come, claiming that he had plans for that night, plans that involved a certain pink power ranger, of that he was sure.

...

Billy, Zack, Jason, Adam, and Rocky sat around the camp fire talking as the stars started to appear overhead.

"I hope Tommy's having fun with Kim," Zack commented, "Because he's missing out on a lot of fun."

"Not to much fun," Rocky growled, before asking cheerfully, "Can you pass me a marshmallow?"

Billy reached into his backpack, tossing Rocky the package of marshmallows, a small pencil box falling out of the bag as he did.

Jason leaned over and picked it up, popping it open, just to see what Billy was carrying, "Our communicators?"

"Yes," Billy stated, "I believe that I got them operational again, to bad the only ones that I know that still wear theirs on a regular basis is Tommy and Kim and I don't want to interrupt their date, or else I would test to make sure that they work long range."

Rocky snagged one of the red bands, "Who cares, I need to check on my baby sister!"

"Please remember that Tommy has the ability to destroy anyone who annoys him," Jason warned, although it was too late, Rocky had already activated the communicator and was paging Tommy.

_"Rocky I know that's you!" _Tommy's voice snarled through the communicator.

"How do you know that it's me?" Rocky demanded.

_"Because, Adam isn't the type of guy to interrupt something just to interrupt it and the others remember the incident..."_

Jason shuddered, oh yes he remembered that.

... back in present day Angel Grove...

"So what was the incident?" Connor interrupted.

"The day that we found out that Tommy's eyes could flash green," Kim stated.

"I thought we were talking about the bear incident?" Trent pointed out.

"Well," Aisha said, "Apparently Rocky talks in his sleep, and makes phone calls too... we aren't allowed to have a phone in our bedroom for that reason. On an unrelated note does anybody need a box of lucky charms, Rocky ordered like three dozen boxes two nights ago and they refuse to take them back."

"Hey, that's my personal stash," Rocky exclaimed, causing everyone to jump, they hadn't realized that he had came out of the ape exhibit when he realized his wife had showed up. Rocky looked around at everyone, "Are you guys going to just stand there, or are you going to explain how Aisha snuck up to our campsite and attacked us without any second thoughts."

"That was all you!" Aisha screamed.

"Oh yeah," Rocky sighed, "I was young and in love, what more can I say."

"We were in the awkward we like each other but didn't want to admit it stage."

"Can we please continue with the story?" Connor begged.

Tommy, however, had happened to look over to Zack, mainly because he heard a shrill squeal that was common among fan girls. Several teenage girls and several women who probably hadn't gotten the memo that they were no longer teenagers had swarmed Zack, one of them was even getting a little to close to the helmet latches with her wondering hands for any secret identity ranger's comfort, and he had so many on him at once that he couldn't keep them all at bay, "Let's rescue Zack and get out of here before we become the lead on world news tonight... pretty sure we already got on local news." Tommy announced, "We can finish the story in the car."


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy, however, had happened to look over to Zack, mainly because he heard a shrill squeal that was common among fan girls. Several teenage girls and several women who probably hadn't gotten the memo that they were no longer teenagers had swarmed Zack, one of them was even getting a little to close to the helmet latches with her wondering hands for any secret identity ranger's comfort, and he had so many on him at once that he couldn't keep them all at bay, "Let's rescue Zack and get out of here before we become the lead on world news tonight... pretty sure we already got on local news." Tommy announced, "We can finish the story in the car."

Chapter seventeen:

"Okay," Zack insisted, as the group of rangers arrived at the zoo's parking lot, "Next time you need a decoy, volunteer yourself."

"Next time don't let Rocky teleport into the ape exhibit," Tommy countered, "We really didn't need a repeat of the lion den incident."

Connor groaned loudly, "Again with the Lion's den mention, what happened?"

"Woah," Aisha exclaimed, "You can't demand to hear one story while we are telling another."

"Okay," Connor said, eagerly, "So the boys were camping and they had the communicators working again and Rocky talks in his sleep, so what happened?"

...Sometime after Of Secrets and Weddings, The Campbell's house...

It was late out and Aisha was exhausted, between Vet school and her job at the animal shelter, her day had been busy. All she wanted to do was drop down onto her bed and fall asleep. But for some strange reason she couldn't, because some one was singing "The Bear Went over the Mountain," through her communicator.

"Rocky knock it off, you can't sing," she growled, slamming the communicator down in her nightstand drawer and slamming it shut without finding out if Rocky heard her or not.

...

Back at the campsite Rocky giggled, "Aisha had her communicator on," he announced.

There was the sound of a drawer slamming shut and then silence on the other end, "correction," Zack announced, "she had her communicator on."

Jason rolled his eyes, stretching a bit as he stood up from the log he was sitting on, "Okay I think we've done enough prank calling for one night, let's hit the hay."

With that he headed over to the tent that he was sharing with Billy, the former blue ranger following close behind, "Make sure that the ambers of the campfire are properly extinguished before you retire." Billy called to the others.

Rocky and Zack both rolled their eyes at Billy, they might be carefree but they were not careless.

Half an hour later the campfire was out cold and everyone was sound asleep.

...The Campbell's house...

The loud, annoying beeping drew Aisha out of a peaceful sleep, causing her to glare at her alarm clock, twelve thirty in the morning, but that meant it hadn't been the alarm clock that was making the noise. She looked at her nightstand in confusion, was it her phone? She quickly grabbed her phone and checked it, just as she had thought it was on "Do Not Disturb mode," so what was making the noise.

By this time her whole nightstand was vibrating, "What is going on?" she groaned out loud as she checked one last place to find the culprit, the drawer.

There, right where she had left it was her communicator, vibrating violently as it beeped. Aisha groaned, unlike Phones Communicators don't have ignore buttons or voicemail, she would have to answer it, or wait for whoever was on the other side to give up and hang up themselves.

"What do you want?" she grumped into the watch like device.

"_I Love you, you love me...We're a great big family..." _Rocky's voice filtered through the device, oddly slurred and distorted in a way that wasn't the communicator's fault, if Aisha hadn't known that it was impossible for Rocky to get drunk she would have assumed he was.

Aisha was not impressed, "Rocky, _GO TO SLEEP!" _she growled posing to throw the communicator back in the drawer.

"_But I can't fall asleep," _Rocky protested, "_Need you to cuddle with me__..."_

...Present day Angel Grove Zoo's Parking Lot...

Connor was doubled over laughing, "He really said that?"

Aisha nodded, leaning against Zack's car's hood, "Yes, I should have realized he was talking in his sleep, this wasn't the first time it happened."

"Why did the communicator vibrate and why were they that loud?" Trent asked, "I thought Power Rangers were light sleepers."

"We weren't always light sleepers, One of us slept through a monster attack right outside his bedroom window," Jason explained, giving Tommy a dirty look.

"Only once!" Tommy protested.

Kim shifted uncomfortably, "Actually, it happened four times, we just didn't tell you about the first three times..."

Trent glanced around, "So what happened next, I mean, Rocky just woke Aisha up in the middle of the night to confess his undying love for her, and she does not like being woke up."

"Well..." Jason said, stroking his chin, "As you may or may not know, since we lost the Power Chamber, we can only teleport to the location of another ranger, but we can still teleport, something that Aisha took full advantage of."

...Sometime after Of Secrets and Weddings, Rangers' campsite...

Aisha landed in the middle of the campsite, great, now where was that obnoxious ape ranger? She silently went to the tent on her left, two figures were asleep in sleeping bags, one blue, the other red. However, a loud snore from the red sleeping bag eliminated the occupant as only Jason snored that loudly.

...Present day Angel Grove Zoo's Parking Lot...

"I don't snore," Jason insisted.

"Yes you do," The older rangers chorus.

...Back to the Campsite...

Aisha carefully unzipped the tent in front of her, this was the one, she knew it. It had to be as the other tent only had Jason and Billy in it.

"Rocky," she growled out, kicking the red sleeping bag as hard as she could, no need figuring out which one was his, Adam was in a green bag and Zack in a black one.

Rocky slowly sat up, a little jerkily, "Ahh!" he screamed, "A Bear!"

Aisha shot Rocky a dirty look, which was all she had time to do before the former ranger tackled her to the ground.

"Rocky!" Aisha snapped, "First you woke me up, and now you're attacking me? What did I ever did to you?"

Adam, who had been woken by the fighting, looked over at Aisha, "I could answer that Question, but I don't want to deal with an angry Yellow ranger, so I won't."

Another sleepy head stuck itself out of the tent, "Is Rocky still asleep?" Zack asked, "Wow, didn't know that a power ranger could be such a heavy sleeper, I mean Tommy was at the beginning but then he found out he was sleeping through missions and that put a stop to that."

Just then Billy and Jason stuck their heads out of their tent, "What's going on?" Jason asked.

"You aren't getting my food, bear," Rocky growled.

"Honestly, Rocky, wake up," Aisha shouted in his face as she threw him off her.

"He's asleep?" Billy asked, impressed, "Perhaps he took a sleeping aide?" he suggested, "Sleep walking and talking are common side affects of such drugs."

"I didn't see him take anything, but who knows what is going on." Zack shouted, "I haven't seen anyone sleep through this much noise since Tommy first joined the team, and he wasn't the one being beat up." he winced as Aisha threw Rocky into the logs they had been sitting on earlier that night.

"Go gentle on him Aisha, he doesn't realize that it's you," Adam insisted.

As if to contradict him, Rocky charged Aisha head first, "I'll teach you to steal my food, bear!"

"Yeah, I'm trying, but maybe we should wake him up?"

It took them another five minutes before Zack, ignoring Jason and Billy's warnings about waking a sleep walker, snuck up behind Rocky and dumped the remains of the water container that they used to put out the fire on him.

Rocky sputtered wiping the water from his face before looking at Aisha, "Aisha good you're here, use your bear zord and scare away the bear before it eats all my food!"

Aisha looked at Rocky in disbelief, "That bear you've been fighting was me!" she exclaimed, "What did you eat last night?"

"Oh," Rocky said with a shrug, "I've become such a light sleeper that I've been taking an over the counter sleep aide to help me stay asleep."

"Rocky, it works a little too well."


	18. Chapter 18

Aisha looked at Zack, and at the two cars, "Okay Zack hand the keys over." She wiggled her hand as she held it up, giving Zack a knowing look.

Zack looked around at the parking lot that was slowly emptying, as the zoo was closing for the day in the next few hours, "Uhh," he said slowly, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out his set of keys, "Why should I give you my keys to my car?"

"Because," Aisha said, stepping forward, "Instead of a peaceful reunion, like I was promised, I was forced to spend the day at the zoo convincing my husband that playing with the apes is not acceptable."

Connor stepped closer to Zack's car as a car pulled out of a parking space, "Peaceful, and Power rangers, those words don't go together. I'm new to this and even I know that."

Zack looked at Aisha and then at Tommy, "New kid has a point," he said, "We have a hard time staying out of trouble on our own," he held up his hand to block Tommy from seeing that he was pointing to him, "Some more than others."

Tommy glared at Zack, willing his eyes to flash, just once, to scare him, Zack stumbled backwards until his back was pressed against the trunk of his car, "Can you please stop with the eye thingy, it really creeps me out."

"That's the idea," Tommy said, "I know you were pointing at me."

"But..." Zack froze looking up at his former leader in surprise, "Since when can you cause your eyes to flash on command?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, which were back to their normal brown color, "Lots and lots of practice."

By this point he noticed that Connor and Trent were both looking at him with a weird look on their faces, "What?" he asked, confused.

"Since when did you have neon green eyes?" Trent asked.

"And how come we've never seen them before?" Connor added, pressing his face up against Tommy's as if to get a closer look.

Tommy pushed the teenaged boy out of his way, "Keep this up and it won't be a controlled flash," he growled.

"What happens when it's not a controlled flash?" Trent asked.

"You don't really want to know," Kim stated, "Last few times it happened something blew up within twenty four hours of it happening."

Tommy whirled around to face Kim, breathing heavily, obviously trying hard to keep his eyes from flashing, "The Island exploding after I had that argument with Anton Mercer about the dino gems that caused my eyes to flash have nothing to do with the island exploding. I was trying to talk him out of doing the experiment that turned him into Mesogog."

Zack quickly tossed his keys to Rocky, looking at Tommy, "Okay Rocky, let's get back to the hotel, before something explodes."

Rocky quickly climbed into the Driver seat of the black car, as Trent, Connor and Zack dove into the backseat. Aisha jumped into the passenger seat before Rocky threw it into reverse and tore out of the parking space, causing Tommy and Jason to have to jump out of the way.

"Should we go after them," Jason shouted over the sound of squealing tires as Rocky totally ran a stop sign.

Tommy shook his head, "Nah, we won't be able to catch them anyway, besides at least now Aisha's with them."

"Let's head back to the Hotel," Jason suggested, looking around the almost empty parking lot, only the spots reserved for the zoo keepers and a couple of other families were left.

As they walked back to Kim's car, Jason threw an arm around Tommy's shoulder, "So out of your teammates who will make the best babysitter?"

Tommy looked at Jason in confusion, "Your wife," he admitted, "Or Kim." Those two where the only ones who he knew that had successfully babysat a kid without an emergency popping up.

Jason groaned, "No, newer teammates! I need a babysitter, Trini and I haven't had Quality time alone in what feels like forever!"

"You've met my teammates haven't you?" Tommy asked, pointing at the direction that Rocky had driven off, "I wouldn't trust them to keep a goldfish alive."

Jason opened the door to the backseat, "Surely Kira isn't that bad, female rangers aren't usually as crazy as us male rangers, right?"

Kim got into the driver seat, pulling out her keys as she did, "No, I think it's more of the fact that we think more before we do something."

Tommy slid into the passenger seat, "I guess you can ask Kira, truth be told I don't know how good she is with kids. Never thought to ask her about it, and babysitting doesn't always work out when you are saving the world."

Kim started the car and carefully backed out of her space, "How come I have a feeling that we are going to beat Rocky and the others back to the hotel?"

"Maybe because Rocky is driving recklessly like he is drunk and probably be pulled over," Jason pointed out, and he'll act drunk just to act drunk even though he's never gotten drunk in his life."

...With Rocky and Aisha...

Rocky was a crazy driver when he wanted to be, and that night he wanted to be, he quickly ran a red light and turned left from a no left turn lane. Aisha quickly grabbed hold of the dashboard in front of her to prevent her from being thrown around.

"Rocky slow down, you're going to get pulled over," Aisha snapped glaring at him, at times like this she wondered why she married the guy he was so immature sometimes.

As if to prove her right, blue and red lights lit up their bumper.

"Rocky pull over," Aisha insisted at the same time, Zack, who was sitting in the middle of the back seat leaned forward.

"You know, I always wanted to find out just how fast this baby can go," Zack offered.

"Hit the gas!" Connor shouted.

Aisha quickly grabbed her phone as she was thrown back into her seat as Rocky hit the gas like Connor had asked.

...

Tommy pulled out his phone as Kim stopped at a red light, he glanced at the text message and then looked ahead at a line of flashing red lights, "Well, that explains the police," he muttered angrily, "I'm not bailing them out."

"What's going on?" Jason asked, leaning forward to talk to Tommy.

Tommy silently handed him his phone with a text message from Aisha that said, "Help, Rocky won't pull over, and the others are encouraging him."

"Well," Jason said, handing the phone back, "It's going to be a quite evening at the hotel now."

"Aisha went home with the wrong crowd," Kim added as she pulled into the hotel parking lot.


	19. Chapter 19

TJ Johnson was chatting freely with a group of power rangers that included Leo, Cole, and Shane, it was fun talking to the younger red rangers, although Leo and Cole got into an argument on whose zord was cooler. Just then the door slid open, causing them to stop talking, Billy and Justin had claimed that they had put an electronic lock on the door to the private lounge room that only allowed the power rangers key card to open the door, but there might have been a mishap. What if someone grabbed one of their keycards, what if someone saw a secret identity ranger enter the room.

"If you get called in on a car chase, a certain red ranger went joyriding," Tommy announced.

"Why did you even let Rocky behind the wheel?" Adam asked, setting down a champagne glass full of sparkling water. The hotel and amusement park had wanted to provide them with an open bar, champagne, and wine for dinner every night. Apparently being a power ranger theme park that is power ranger approved would compensate the money that the open bar would cost them. They were willing to change their plans when Carlos gave a rather graphic detailed description of what happens to a power ranger when they consume alcohol. Apparently, they needed an amusement park to make money not a crater.

"Because Zack wouldn't give the keys to Aisha," Trent said, "but the police should stop him, right?"

"Absolutely," Billy said, entering the room, strangely soaking wet, but nobody asked about it as he was also, for some odd reason, carrying a rubber duck and had a little bit of a dazed look, if he had somehow been fighting a bath monster, then they didn't want to know, because then they would be upset that they missed a battle, "Unless of course Rocky goes into Emergency Mode."

Kim suddenly felt lightheaded, "I need to sit down," she announced before sinking down in a plush armchair next to Kendrix. Once she was sitting down she yelled at Billy, "Why in Zordon's name would you give ZACK the Emergency Mode Upgrade!"

Justin tried to dodge behind Cassie as he used to during his time as Turbo's blue ranger, however, that was some time ago, and like most twelve-year-olds, he had grown and was now taller than Cassie.

"Justin?" Kim asked, in a sugary sweet voice that any ranger that served with her knew all too well as the danger zone, "Did you give Zack the Emergency Mode Upgrade?"

"Possibly, Billy and I upgraded as many cars as came in, there were several, and I didn't check the registrations on them."

Ethan had been sitting, with a plate full of finger food, listening to the conversation so far and deciding that he did not have enough information to follow along with the conversation, "Uh, what's Emergency Mode?"

"It basically turns your vehicle into a zord," Tommy said, "It's not as strong or durable as your actual zord but it should get you to your zord."

"Why didn't you use it when that Goldenrod guy attacked us?" Trent asked.

"Simple, it can, or I should say, it should only be used in Emergencies, and we still had to contend with the keep our identity secret rule, and you won't a power ranger yet," Tommy said with a shrug, "I didn't need it."

"Did you use it to fight the t-rex that tried to eat you?" Kira called out from across the room, apparently all conversations had ceased in the hope of some possible action.

"What T-rex," Kim asked, shooting her husband a dirty look, apparently he had refrained from telling her of the close calls he had while she was away.

* * *

Rocky glanced down at his gas gauge, "Dude, we're almost out of gas."

Zack, who was sitting in the back seat with Connor, turned around to look behind him, "I count five cops behind us," he announced, "Take this exit and abandon the car in the woods, I can self destruct it from a distance."

"Why does your car have a self destruct button?" Connor demanded.

"Because I have to keep my secret identity," Zack said.

"There's a police barricade up ahead," Aisha announced, pointing to a line of police cars parked in the road, with a bunch of police officers behind them with guns drawn.

Rocky looked at the police barricade, right before the exit, before looking over and down at the road going under the overpass they were on, "Ever tried the Emergency Mode on this thing?" he asked, his hand itching towards the gear shift, which had the usual P, D, R, and N, but also an E which Connor hadn't noticed before.

"No," Zack said, eyes gleaming in excitement, "Let's do it!"

"That's for Emergencies only," Aisha stated, but it was too late, Rocky moved the shift down to E.

The car lurched, jumped over the guard rail, did a u-turn and drove down the road at a speed that would put any roller coaster to shame.

"Wow," Connor said if he hadn't seen the jump, and the fall, he wouldn't have known that they had crashed down to a lane below.

"We're basically flying right now," Rocky explained, putting his hand on a manual gear shift that wasn't there a second ago, "the wheels haven't touched the ground since we jumped the rail."

* * *

The ringing of the phone caused the room to go silent, everyone glancing at their phones, before falling on TJ, who was answering his.

"This is Johnson," he said, nervously into the phone, he had a feeling that he knew what it was about, "Do I know anything about a flying car running stoplights and speeding through town?" he repeated after a pause, more to give the other rangers a chance to know what was going on than anything else.

Tommy and Kim gave each other a look, "Look we already told them we weren't going to bail them out if they get arrested," they said in unison.

"No sir," TJ said, "I don't, but it does sound like someone stole power ranger technology and I'm sure that our tech specialists can neutralize it," he covered his mike and turned to Billy and Justin, "We might need to stop them before the police catch up to them, or a bunch of identities could be out of the bag."


	20. Chapter 20

"No sir," TJ said, "I don't, but it does sound like someone stole power ranger technology and I'm sure that our tech specialists can neutralize it," he covered his mike and turned to Billy and Justin, "We might need to stop them before the police catch up to them, or a bunch of identities could be out of the bag."

Billy groaned, "I don't think we can neutralize it, the Emergency Mode is self-contained, it will be easier to neutralize a rogue zord."

"Well, how hard could that be, we neutralized rogue zords before," Ethan pointed out.

"Yes, but you jumped into the cockpit and took over manually." Billy pointed out, "taming a rogue zord remotely isn't as easy."

"Plus we have to remember that we have rogue rangers controlling the rogue zord, or car as the case might be, and that just makes it even harder, manual control always overrides remote control in these kinds of situations."

"Look," TJ said, "I don't really care how hard it will be, you are the best tech support the power rangers ever had, you can find a way to stop them. Meanwhile, Jason and Tommy are just going to have to stop them physically."

"Whoa why us?" Jason demanded.

"I'm the leader here TJ, you can't order me around," Tommy pointed out crossly.

"Well, Leader Tommy, you have four rogue power rangers running amok. You need to deal with it." TJ was now standing right in front of Tommy pointing a finger at his chest.

"Okay," Kim said, stepping between the two glaring red rangers, "Now is not the time or the place to fight for the Alpha position," she insisted, glaring up at the two taller, and muscular men. It was quite comical, especially since both men had a terrified expression on their faces as they looked down at the smaller woman wearing a pink sundress, glaring up at them.

"Sorry," Both men muttered before scurrying away to opposite corners where they continued to mutter to themselves and shoot each other looks when they were sure that Kim was not looking.

"Boys," Kim said, her voice suddenly hard and cold, not the usual soft hum that she usually spoke with.

Tommy quickly grabbed Jason and said, "Let's go see if we can't track down a rogue power ranger," he shot a nervous look at Kim, "Before I end up sleeping on the couch tonight."

Kira had watched the whole thing with amazement, "Can you teach me how to do that, Mrs. O?" she asked.

Kim laughed, flipping a strand of hair out of her face, "It's an art form, even Trini can't do it and she's known me since we were little."

... With Rocky, Zack, Aisha, and Connor...

The car skidded around the corner, clipping a tree as it did so.

"Rocky you need to stop right this instance," Aisha snapped as her husband shot down the wooded lane at full speed.

"No Rocky keep going," Zack called from the back seat.

"Yeah," Connor said, leaning forward so that his head was resting on the back of Aisha's seat, "Keep going."

Aisha suddenly smiled, as she got a brilliant plan, why hadn't she thought of this earlier, "Yes, Rocky Dear, keep going, it will certainly save us money in the long run."

Rocky, Zack, and Connor all turned to look at Aisha in confusion.

"How?" Connor asked.

"Well," Aisha said, "If he doesn't stop, he'll just won't get any dessert..." she paused for effect, "Or pudding cups."

Rocky gasped, slamming on the brakes, "You monster."

Zack looked at Aisha with admiration, "Are you really getting in between Rocky and his pudding, remember what happened when Zedd got between him and his ice cream?"

Aisha twisted around, "Yes I am because Rocky knows if he tries something with me he will be sleeping out in the dog house."

Connor opened the door glancing around, while he could still hear the main freeway he couldn't see much more than trees around him and the setting sun, it would be dark soon, "Hey, I bet the others are looking for us," he said.

"Without a doubt," Aisha said.

"I bet I'll be the last one they find!" Connor called out super speeding into the woods.

Aisha shook her head as she reached over, switched off Emergency mode and turned the car off before dialing a number on her phone.

... With Tommy and Jason...

Tommy growled, his eyes flashing green, as he threw his phone down onto the dashboard of Jason's car, "When we get back to Reefside, Connor is washing the zords!"

"The Zords that got blown to pieces?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Tommy said, "And I want to see my reflection on every single one of the pieces."

Jason whistled, that was a tall order, and an impossible one as well, zords where many things but reflective wasn't one of them, "What happened, I assume that was Aisha."

"It was, she managed to get Rocky to stop by threatening his pudding cup supply, but then Connor run off into the woods, and the others followed."

Jason groaned, it was already getting dark and Connor at least could be all the way back in Reefside by now, hiding out in one of the secret tunnels that lead to the Dino Thunder Lab, or what was left of it, he had heard that it had gotten trashed, but he can't remember if it had been fixed yet, "So what do we do now?"

Tommy pulled over to the side of the road, putting it in park, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Rocky will get hungry and the others bored," he pointed out, "Then they will come back, these aren't very big woods and they are power rangers so they should be able to defend against any predators they do encounter. Therefore all we have to do is wait them out, should only be an hour." With that, he pulled out his phone and pulled up a book he had been meaning to read, "Might as well get comfortable."


	21. Chapter 21

Kim glanced at her watch, "How long until Rocky gets hungry enough to give up on this silliness?" she asked Trini with a sigh, she wanted Tommy to get back soon, she missed him.

"Knowing him, shouldn't be much longer," Trini insisted, sitting down on the edge of the bed in Tommy and Kim's room, checking to make sure that her children, who she had round-up and herded into the hotel room were entertained with the Disney Channel.

"So how are you and Tommy doing?" Trini finally asked.

Kim felt a blush creep up on her face, as her hand went to her abdomen seemingly on its own accord, "It's doing good, I retired from competing, in case you haven't heard."

"I heard," Trini said with a grin, "But that doesn't mean I believe it," with that she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kim, who gracefully dodged it.

"What does that even mean?" Kim shouted, throwing the projectile back at Trini.

"You keep telling us that you are going to quit, then the next time we see you you're on the beam again."

"But I mean it for real this time," Kim insisted, "I missed Tommy too much." Kim collapsed on the bed, causing Trini to bounce slightly.

The two women were silent for a moment before Trini spoke up again, "So how are we going to torture the boys this time?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what did we do last time?"

"Last time," Trini frowned, "I believe last time was when our Hubby's decided to go on a trip to the moon with the other reds."

"Yeah, don't think the same punishment will work on the others."

"Especially since Connor and Zack aren't married."

Kim sat up, "You know, Connor isn't going to hang out in the woods, he'll superspeed somewhere else."

"Somewhere where he can blend in," Trini added, "a place full of teenagers."

"Like the Youth Center."

...

Connor smirked as he slowed to a stop, there was no way that they would be able to find him here, so far from the patch of woods that the others no doubt was hiding in. He glanced up at the moon that shone brightly in the sky, illuminating a playground jungle gym. No one would ever think that he doubled back and headed to the park in the center of Angel Grove.

His stomach growled, reminding him that he had not yet had any dinner. Now if he remembered the stories that Dr. O told them about Angel Grove then the Youth Center, which according to Dr. O had the best food in the world would be across the street from the park. Now all he needed was to know where exactly it was, and hope that it wasn't closed.

It took him forever, like five whole minutes, to find the Youth Center. At least the lights were still on and there were cars in the parking lot, the perfect hiding spot.

He hurried into the Youth Center, unaware of three people watching him from a table in the corner.

"See," one of them said, a smirk in her voice as Connor hurried past, "He came straight here."

"Do we nab him now?" another, younger than the other two asked.

"No," the third one said, "Give him time and the others will come too."

...

Rocky was hungry, extremely so, but he didn't dare return to Aisha in the car, no doubt by now that Tommy and Jason were waiting for him. He needed to go somewhere else. Somewhere with food, that the others wouldn't think of. He would have to travel on foot so it couldn't be too far away, and it was getting late so it had to be open late.

"The Youth Center!" he exclaimed, it should have started its summer hours recently and that would mean that it would be open until eleven-thirty, by that point Aisha and the others would have given up on waiting for them and head back home or to the hotel.

Aisha was probably going to be upset with him, and he did not want to have to sleep on the couch in the hotel room, so he might just take a taxi home to Stone Canyon after the Youth Center had closed. He had his ticket into the Power Ranger Theme Park so he didn't have to meet up with Aisha at any time, at least until Aisha has forgiven him, something that should happen in the next twenty-four hours, at least she wasn't Kimberly, he heard what happened to Tommy the one time he did something stupid without telling Kim about it. Tommy had been forced to sleep on the couch for a week, and there were rumors of a shopping spree.

Rocky shuddered, shopping with Kim was the worst punishment anyone could come up with, and therefore one of the first punishments the girls would dish out if they thought the boys were stepping out of line. Nothing was worse than spending the day in the mall lugging around Kim's bags. If she was really mad at you she would even make you pay for some of the stuff. The only one who never complained about the shopping was Tommy, and he had been head over heels in love with Kim since they first met, and that was saying something since he was under a spell at the time.

Rocky shook his head, clearing the abstract thoughts from his mind, he was outside of the Youth Center now, making his way through the parking lot. Was that Jason's car? He couldn't remember what his car looked like exactly, but that one looked suspicious. Nah, it was impossible, none of them would think that he would walk almost two miles to the Youth Center to get dinner.

...

"See," Kim whispered, nodding to the door as Rocky entered the room, "Leave it to Rocky to think with his stomach."

"Do we nab them now?" Kira asked, about to stand up, but Trini pulled her back down.

"No, we wait to see if Zack shows up, he doesn't have a black hole for a stomach or superspeed so it might take a while."

"I'll call Tommy and Aisha," Kim offered, pulling out her phone, "let them know we have a visual. I bet Zack is watching them and as soon as they leave, he'll make a break for it."


	22. Chapter 22

"See," Kim whispered, nodding to the door as Rocky entered the room, "Leave it to Rocky to think with his stomach."

"Do we nab them now?" Kira asked, about to stand up, but Trini pulled her back down.

"No, we wait to see if Zack shows up, he doesn't have a black hole for a stomach or superspeed so it might take a while."

"I'll call Tommy and Aisha," Kim offered, pulling out her phone, "let them know we have a visual. I bet Zack is watching them and as soon as they leave, he'll make a break for it."

...

Tommy hit the accept call button on his dashboard, "This is Doctor Oliver," he said, as he hadn't had a chance to check who was calling yet, only that it wasn't on his power ranger extension.

Jason snorted next to him, "Sorry," he said, "You were the last person in our group I thought would go to college, and that included Zack and Rocky."

"Jason," Kim's voice filtered through the car's speakers, "Tommy, Rocky and Connor are at the Youth Center. Trini and I have them in our sight, but if they see us they will probably bolt."

"So it's around nine right now, and the Youth Center will be closing in the next few minutes, they are going to bolt anyway."

"Summer hours have started Tommy, the Center won't close till eleven," Jason pointed out, "If we can just keep them there at the Youth Center and lure Zack in, we can keep them out of trouble for the rest of the night."

"If they do bail, we need to remember that Connor does have superspeed," Tommy reminded everyone, "And he has been known to carry people with him."

"Where could he go, this is Angel Grove only thing that is open after eleven is the Walmart on Elm street."

"I'll call Adam and Billy and have them stake out Walmart."

"And We'll get Aisha's attention and meet you at the Youth Center."

...

Zack watched as Kimberly's car drove up to his, and Jason rolled down his window, "Kim spotted Rocky and Connor at the Youth Center, they think that Zack will probably head there once we leave here."

Zack pulled out his phone and texted, "Red Alert, Red Rangers headed your way, cover blown, meet me at Wal mart."

With that, he pocketed his phone and walked out of the woods while whistling.

...

Rocky slipped his phone back into his pocket, "How did Tommy and Jason find us?" He scanned the area with his eyes, "Ernie must have squealed."

"Or Mrs. O. and Trini are sitting over in that corner," Connor pointed out, pointing to his former science teacher's wife and her best friend, who waved at him from across the room.

"Looks like Connor spotted us," Kim stated, "Let's go!"

Connor saw Mrs. O and her friend stand up, their eyes trained on them, "Ok, where does Zack want to meet at, exactly?"

"Walmart," Rocky stated, "Trini and Jason hate going to Walmart with a passion, there was a situation there when we were teens that involved the yellow and red ranger hiding in the sporting good section for over an hour."

Connor reached over and grabbed Rocky's hand, "Then I suggest that you hold on tight," he said, before speeding away, past Kim and Trini who had to dodge out of the way, out the front door and across town.

"And they are off," Kim muttered.

"Are we sure that they will go to Walmart, I don't want to go there unless I really had to."

"Yes, both Rocky and Zack know about your adventure in Walmart, they will defiantly go there."

"Can't we just wait for the police to pick them up?"

Kim rolled her eyes, grabbed Trini and said, "Let's go shopping."

...

"Why do we have to meet the others at Walmart?" Adam asked, as he pulled into the closest parking spot to the store as he could, which wasn't very close.

"Because, Trini and Jason don't like coming to Walmart, so there is a good chance that the others will come here."

"What exactly happened? I mean, they're power rangers, with teleportation, how in the world did they get trapped in their suits at Walmart."

"When Rita first attacked, Walmart decided to install blast doors that had a high lead content, as well as an alarm system to alert the customers when the blast doors were being lowered. They figured that if they promise to protect their customers they'll spend more and shop exclusively at Walmart. However, the alarm lets out a high-frequency wave at the same frequency that the teleportation system worked at which caused Trini and Jason to be teleported into Walmart instead of at the park. And the blast doors prevented them from teleporting out again, trapping them, in their uniforms, inside the store. They couldn't demorph because of all the security cameras Walmart had. Like I said it was a nightmare."

Adam shuddered, "That sounds like a nightmare, I didn't realize that blast doors could cause so much trouble."

"They even demanded to talk to a manager, and he refused to raise the blast doors. Telling them that if he did, they'll lead the monster right at their building."

"They aren't going to trigger that security system right?" Adam asked, "Because they can cause a whole lot of trouble locked in a store like that."

"No chance, we forced them to take it down, it was a risk to the entire town's safety," Billy insisted, finally getting out of the car, "Come on, Rocky and Connor are probably here already."

"Are we sure that we can't just turn them over to the police, let them deal with them for once?"

"As tempting as that is Adam, we can't risk them noticing any of our odd quirks."

Just then a stream of women came running out of the store, screaming, "They're here," Adam and Billy said in unison.


	23. Chapter 23

"As tempting as that is Adam, we can't risk them noticing any of our odd quirks."

Just then a stream of women came running out of the store, screaming, "They're here," Adam and Billy said in unison.

...

Rocky smirked as he and Connor slid to a stop inside of Wal-Mart, "Great, no one would think to look for us here!" He insisted, letting go of the younger red ranger's shoulder.

Connor rolled his shoulder, rubbing where Rocky had held on, "You know that you didn't need to hold on that tightly right, you bruised my shoulder."

Rocky grimaced, he hadn't meant to bruise the kid, he had simply forgotten just how strong his grip could be, and he hadn't wanted to lose his grip when he was being dragged at over nine hundred miles per hour.

"What I want to know is why we picked this place to meet up?" a new voice said behind them causing them to jump, Zack must have teleported to them, as neither one of them had heard the original black ranger approach them.

Connor stopped and turned around, sure enough, it was Zack standing there without a care in the world and a snake around his shoulders, "What's up with the snake?" he asked.

"Oh," Zack said pulling the garden snake off his shoulders, "This little guy and I are pals," he announced casually, as he set the snake down on the ground. The effect was almost immediate, several women saw the snake, causing them to scream and run out the door.

"Great," Rocky said, watching the stampede of working women leave the store, "Now Tommy is going to figure out where we are."

"Only if he happens to see them running out of the store," Zack insisted, "Trust me, Jason and Trini hate this place, they would refuse to have anything to do with it."

"But Tommy knows about that and knows that we know," Rocky pointed out, "Trust me when we ran, they headed straight here."

"And you'll be completely right," a cheerful voice announced, as Kimberly appeared next to them, "Come on, you guys are coming with me!"

Zack quickly bent over, picking up the snake, which he flung at Kim, who squealed, giving the three rogue rangers a chance to super speed away.

"Zack Taylor!" Kimberly shouted, "You are coming with me if you like it or not!"

Several people stopped to look at her, with confused looks on their faces, to which Kimberly simply shrugged, as if she hadn't just shouted in front of a room full of strangers, "It's been on of those days, okay people!" she snapped.

Trini, who had followed Kim into the store, grumbling and complaining the whole way, quickly grabbed Kira and dragged her out of the store.

It wasn't until they were back at the car was Kira able to pull herself free from the older yellow ranger's grip, "What was that for?" she demanded, shooting her a look that almost, but not quite, had the same effect as Kim's Look did.

"There is only one ranger more dangerous than Dr. Oliver when mad, and that's Kim, and right now she's furious," Trini explained, getting into the car, "I don't want to be stuck in Wal-Mart with an angry Kimberly ever, even if she isn't mad at me," With that Trini pulled out a cell phone, "I better warn Rocky and Zack about Kim's current mood."

"You're warning them?" Kira questioned, "But why? I thought you wanted to stop them from running amok as well."

"I do," Trini confessed, "But I also know what Kim is capable of when she's mad, though I'm surprised that they got her this mad already, she's usually a lot more patient than I am."

...

"Why didn't we leave the store when Kim showed up?" Connor asked as he skidded to a stop in the pet aisle.

"I don't know?" Rocky stated, "You're the one who grabbed us and ran off."

Connor tipped his head to the side, "Well, okay, I guess I never thought about leaving, I was just thinking about getting away from Mrs. O, her eyes were twitching, it was kind of unnerving."

"Her eyes were twitching?" Zack and Rocky echoed, giving each other a look that revealed how unnerved that statement made them. Kimberly's twitching eyes meant she was mad, and a mad Kimberly was far more dangerous than anything they faced as power rangers even an evil ranger.

"Yeah," Connor said, "It just, when my mom's eyes start twitching like that I know that I need to run for cover, so that's what I did," Connor laughed, "Some power ranger I am."

"No," Zack exclaimed, "You have amazing survival skills, no one can survive a mad Kimberly. No one, she once destroyed a monster before the others could be contacted."

"So what do we do?" Connor asked, glancing at the older rangers with a scared look on his face, what should they do with an angry pink ranger on their tail?

"We head back to the hotel and pray that we don't bump into her the rest of the week," Rocky announced.

"Why did we even come here," Connor demanded, "All I wanted was to hear a story about Dr. O as a teenager!"

Rocky pulled out a bucket from one of the lower shelves, plopping down on it as if it was a chair, "Now Dr. O as you call him had this ability to get into the oddest of predicaments."

"The Morpher mix up was probably was the worst." Zack added with a snicker, "It was definitely the funniest."

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Well," Zack said, "Tommy and Kimberly dated throughout high school despite the fact that their dates kept keeping interrupted."

...Angel Grove sometime after White Light...

Tommy leaned back on his hands, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face as Kim sprawled out beside him, this was the first time the two of them have had time together since he had returned from his uncle's cabin as the new white ranger and he was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

"Don't you have a Karate class," Kim asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Not until one," Tommy pointed out, not making a move to get up."

"But that's in ten minutes," Kim said suddenly, looking at her watch, "You should get going."

Tommy leaped up onto his feet and hurriedly grabbed his bag, which tipped upside down and dumped the contents all over the ground.

"Yikes," Kim stated, leaping up as well, her purse sliding off her lap as she did so causing something to fall out of it into the center of the debris from Tommy's bag.

"Don't forget your morpher," Kim insisted, scooping up the mentioned Morpher.

"Thank's Beautiful," Tommy said, giving her a peck on the cheek, "See you later."

After Tommy left, Kim bent down to pick up her purse only to discover a morpher laying next to it, "HUh, my morpher must have fallen out," she said, "I might want to do something about that, what if someone besides Tommy and I had been with us."

...Angel Grove Wal-Mart Present day...

"It wasn't until Lord Zedd attacked two days later did they discover that they had accidentally swapped morphers," Zack said with a grin, "and even then it was after they had morphed."

"Yes, but as soon as we realized what had happened we swapped morphers back." a new voice announced causing the three rangers to look up at Kimberly who was staring at them with a look on her face that the older two were well acquainted too. The pink ranger was not amused, in fact, the opposite was more accurate, she was annoyed and ready to get even.

"Hi Kimberly," Rocky and Zack said sheepishly.

"You know we wouldn't have followed you around like this if we could trust you two to stay out of trouble," Kim said, "But no, instead of a nice relaxing evening, we had to pull you out of the ape exhibit at the zoo and stop you in a car chase, and now you three are sitting in the middle of Wal-Mart talking about our big secret in a public place, might as well announce it to the world if you're going to go talk about it in public. Now I want the three of you to march out to my car, you are going to get in the car, and you are going to come back to the hotel with me, and you are going to behave yourself the whole way or you will regret it." Kimberly leaned in close to Zack and Rocky, "Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Ma'am," Zack said with a salute and a silly grin which withered rather quickly as Kim gave him her signature look. Okay so maybe Kim really was mad. sometimes she was such a great actress that Zack couldn't tell if she was just acting mad, or was actually mad. Actually mad was dangerous, they better do as she says or else it wasn't going to be pretty.


End file.
